Luz y oscuridad
by Kairake
Summary: Capitulo 11: Una verdad se revela... el sueño de todos en la palama de sus manos... los 13 grandes habran capaturado a los gemelos
1. El nacimiento

**Kaira**: Hola a todos esta es mi primera aparición en esta zona por lo que espero que sean comprensivos y me dejen muchos reviws para mejorar

**Keira**: Un momento dijiste mi cuando es nuestra, ya que déjame recordarte que esta historia es de las dos y mas mía que tuya, por lo tanto deja de vanagloriarte y presta mas atención pues este es una historia 70 mía y el resto es tuyo.

**Kaira**: Si tienes razón porque si fuera solo tuya habría mas muertes y matanzas muy violentas, yo simplemente le doy clase.

**Keira**¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

**Kaira**: no mucho, solo que debes recoger tus desperdicios y soy yo quien los anda limpiando.

**Keira**: Pero si tu también tienes algo de maldad y no me mientas

**Kaira**: En ese caso tu también debes tener algo de bondad aunque no estoy muy segura en donde, bueno para que no me mates que te paréese si comenzamos.

"El nacimiento"

En una noche tormentosa, donde llueve a cantaros y los truenos surcan el cielo, encogiendo los corazones débiles en un abrazo mortal. Se distingue a lo legos una joven pareja que corre entre la lluvia buscando refugio para librarse del maldito torrencial, ella esta embarazada y no puede dar al luz a mitad de la calle, él sujeta su brazo sus ojos brillan iluminados por el brillo de los relámpagos, pareciese que están huyendo de alguien más no se mira a nadie por las cercanías, entran a un viejo motel, pagan la cuenta para hospedarse un día y reanudar a si su camino a la noche siguiente.

El la recuesta en la cama y se dirige al baño por agua caliente pues el bebe esta apunto de llegar, se acerca a ella las contracciones cada vez son mas rápidas, se quita su capa que es la única tela que tiene para recibir a su prole.

Pasados algunos minutos una cabecita empieza a salir, él padre esta sumamente emocionado pues tiene a su primogénito en brazos cuando se da cuenta de que no es uno son dos y la labor de parto continua, deja a el bebe que tiene en brazos sobre la cama y se dispone a ayudar a su esposa.

El cielo sigue perturbado y arrecia la tormenta provocando la conmoción y el llanto del recién nacido.

"Vamos tu puedes , no te rindas cariño ya casi esta aquí"-le dijo con mucho amor a su pareja

A los poco minutos se oyó en toda la habitación el llanto del segundo bebe, pero este se veía un tanto débil a comparación de su hermano gemelo mayor. El padre coloco a los dos infantes sobre su capa y los mostró a su madre que aun respiraba agitada.

"Son Hermosos como los vamos a llamar"-pregunto ella

"Sus nombres serán Saga y Kanon, te gustas esos nombres mi bella Alejandra"-contesto él

"Si son lindos, como ellos pero ¿Qué aremos ahora? Sabes que ellos nos buscan"-prosiguió

Antes de que su pareja pudiera contestar se abrió súbitamente la puerta y por ella entraron dos caballeros vestidos de negro, en el pecho uno de ello llevaba de forma cruzada una buena cantidad de estacas y de su cintura colgaban una ballesta y una espada, en el cinturón tenia diversos tipos de armas; el otro por su parte vestía igual de negro pero con una larga gabardina, también tenia un par de espadas sujetas por la espalda y unas cuantas navajas giratorias en su cinturón.

"Creías que no te íbamos atrapar maldito mal nacido, después que mataste a sangre fría a dos de nuestros compañeros nada te salvara VAMPIRO"- le dijo el de la gabardina

"Y tiene a su prole mejor para nosotros no Jack cobraremos el doble por tres vampiros"-contesto el segundo

"Lo que digas Mat "- contesto con una voz burlesca Jack

"No se atrevan a ponerles un dedo encima a mi familia o lo pagaran muy caro estúpidos cazadores"-contesto el vampiro mientras Alejandra tomaba a los niños y los colocaba en una cesta, para después colocarse detrás de sus esposo.

El vampiro ataco con mucha velocidad saltando en cima de su cabeza para sujetarlo en el vuelo y de esta forma romperle el cuello, pero no fue suficientemente rapido, por que Jack se le adelanto y con un par de sus navajas giratorias le corto un brazo al vampiro, este se levantó furioso y volvió atacar pero esta vez tubo un mejor resultado ya que consiguió sujetar a Jack del cuello y estaba a punto de estrangularlo clavándole sus largar y filosas uñas al cuello cuando Mat con una vara eléctrica lo electrocuta por detrás haciendo que este suelte a su presa y caiga herido al suelo, Jack se dispone acabar con la vida del vampiro con una estaca de plata con punta explosiva que coloca en una arma bastante peculiar, dispara pero algo se interpone entre el y su objetivo, Alejandra fue atravesada por la estaca giratoria en el pecho al tratar de defender a su esposo y cae rendida a los brazos de este, al no ser un vampiro su cuerpo no desaparece y con su ultimo aliento le ruega que salve a sus hijos.

"Vete, por favor sálvalos"-fue lo ultimo que dijo el vampiro decide cumplir con esa orden le quita del cuello al cuerpo sin vida de su amor el dije en media luna que hace juego con el que él tiene en su pecho en forma de sol naciente. Sin decir mas salta por la ventana con la canasta y comienza a huir de los cazadores, que lo persiguen muy de cerca

"No te escaparas"-le grito Jack

Sabiendo que no tenia alternativa y que debía proteger primero a su familia entra aúna lujosa casa dejando a los infantes dentro de ella y le coloca a cada uno un dije a Saga le toca el sol naciente y a Kanon la luna plateada les da un ultimo beso en sus tiernas caritas y coloca una nota en la cesta, se marcha para despistar a los cazadores sabiendo que es la única posibilidad de que sus hijos estén a salvo si él muere.

La tempestad arrecia y el joven matrimonio Avalon escucha un ruido en la parte baja de la casa, El matrimonio baja a investigar llevándose una gran sorpresa pues en la sala se encuentran con la canasta que contiene a dos infantes.

"Min mira son uno pequeños bebes"-hablo el hombre

"Si son adorables no lo crees y además son gemelos ¿quien pudo haberlos dejado aquí? No es normal"-Le contesto

"No lo se, pero no podemos quedarnos los mañana mismo los iremos a dejar a la policía, además mira la tela con la que estaban tapados tiene gravado el estigma de los vampiros, para ser mas exactos de los trece grandes"- contesto él mientras mostraba la tela a su pareja.

"Por lo mismo estas criaturitas se salvaron de un fin seguro no podemos dejarlos solos, quedemos no los, si Aldebarán por favor, tu y yo no podemos tener hijos tómalo como un regalo del cielo"-termino por decirle sabiendo que con esto lo convencía de quedarse con los infantes y no se equivocaba pues al poco tiempo su esposo tomo a uno de ellos entre sus brazos y lo arrullo

"Será mejor que los arropes hace mucho frió y están mojados podrían enfermarse"-le dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad a su esposa quien imito el gesto percatándose que en el suelo se encontraba tirado un pequeño pedazo de pergamino lo tomo y lo leyó

"Por favor cuídelos, sus nombres son Saga para el mayor y el menor se llama Kanon"- doblo el pergamino y tomo al mayor de los gemelos y lo alzo con sumo cuidado-"A si que te llamas Saga he bonito nombre sabes te queda divino" volvió a sonreírle.

"Y tu debes ser Kanon mucho justo en conocerte pequeño, bienvenidos a la familia Avalon"-dijo Aldebarán mientras subía por las escaleras al lado de su mujer con el niño en brazos.

"Saga y Kanon Avalon, me gusta como suena"-dijo para si Min

**Kaira**: Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo aunque para mi se me hace un tanto sanguinario y oscuro, pero en fin eso le gusta escribir a Keira

**Keira**: Yo no critico tus gusto además que no fue tan oscuro como deseaba y tubo un buen final

**Kaira**: Si tienes razón y se quedo bastante interesante.

**Keira**: espero tengamos el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana, sin mas que decir les agradecemos el tiempo que se tomaron en leer mi primer pinito en esta zona y nos vemos hasta la próxima Besos **Kaira**: Mande REVIWS háganos felices si


	2. Dieciocho años despues

**Keira**: Hola de nuevo

**Kaira**: Muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes, que tal les pareció el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

**Keira**: Para las personas que les gusto les presentamos este nuevo capitulo y trataremos de escribir lo mas rápido que se pueda.

**Kaira**: Así podremos subir un capitulo por semana o quizás dos¡si yo supervisare a Keira para escriba lo mas rápido que se pueda¡

**Keira**¿Qué me vez cara de tu criada o que?

**Kaira**: No como crees, solo de mi perro

**Keira**: DE TU QUE, ya sacaste boleto, solo espérame tantito

**Kaira**: Ni de estúpida me quedo (Intenta salir por la puerta, pero Keira con una hacha en las manos la detiene)

**Keira**: Se puede saber a donde ibas (tono psicópata)

**Kaira** : Yo pues veras solo queria salir, a ...a... tomar aire fresco y se me permites pasar (comienza a correr perseguida por Keira ),nos vemos al rato, eso espero

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"Dieciocho años después"

La familia Avalon es una excelente posición social, por lo cual a los gemelos nuca les falto nada, a los pocos meses después de su inusual "llegada" a la familia, esta se mudo de casa a un lugar de nombre Darkenin. Para realizar el sueño de Aldebarán de convertirse en director de una de las mas prestigiosas universidades del país y de cierta forma para no despertar sospechas de los nuevos integrantes te la familia.

Saga y Kanon se convirtieron en unos jóvenes fuertes y sanos, que simplemente disfrutaban de la vida y de su buena estatus social, el primero tenia como pasatiempo la pintura y el arte, mientras que el segundo que no parecía estar quieto ni un minuto era un experto jinete y un excelente atleta.

En Darkenin estos dos eran muy conocidos y admirados principalmente por su fuerza y belleza, sin mencionar que su padre era el director de la universidad a la que solo asistían la crema y nata de la sociedad, por lo cual ese sitio se convertía en un edén, pues se reunía la belleza y la inteligencia en un mismo lugar.

Esa mañana los chicos tendría un día de campo muy cerca del bosque por lo cual alistaban sus cosas para salir a divertirse con sus amigos.

" Saga apresúrate¿que no vez que nos están esperando y eres el único que falta?"-le reprochaba su gemelo con impaciencia puesto que estaba ansioso por ir al picnic y después a nadar en la cascada que se encuentra muy cerca del bosque.

"Ya , estoy listo nos vamos"-le dijo Saga regalándole una tierna sonrisa a "pequeño" hermano

Ambos salieron y abordaron una furgoneta negra donde venían sus amigos de infancia Milo y Mu se encontraban en la parte trasera de la furgoneta mientras que Shura la conducía, todos los presentes saludaron a los gemelos y se dispusieron a partir pues ,el día es corto y la vida también.

Llegaron al bosque y escogieron un hermoso sitio rodeado de bellas flores y frondosos árboles, esa mañana el clima era bastante fresco.

"Mu puedes ayudarme a acomodar la comida, mientras que los chicos bajan todo lo demás"-Pregunto muy dulcemente Milo

"Si claro Milo, yo te ayudo"-el chico empezó a cargar algunos trastes con comida y algunas bebidas, mientras que Milo extendía un mantel rojo en el piso y colocaba algunos cubiertos y platos.

Cuando terminaron de comer y recoger el lugar, se dispusieron a divertirse.

Kanon inmediatamente propuso ir a la cascada pues a él le encantaba nadar, los demás aceptaron y gustosos se dirigieron a la catarata. Cuando llegaron quedaron maravillados ante el esplendor de aquel hermoso lugar.

Se pusieron unos shorts para entrar al agua, el de Milo era de color rojo escarlata que le quedaba pegadito, Saga traía uno de color azul permanente al igual que el de su hermano solo que este tenia unas pequeñas bolsas, el de Mu era verde y el de Shura negro y muy pequeño

Entraron en las mansas aguas y se dispusieron a divertirse , Milo estaba fascinado y demasiado inquieto a si que se propuso jugar un poco, Mu todavía no había entrado al agua solo estaba parado mirando el paisaje en una pequeña pendiente no muy alta, y justo debajo de ente lugar se encontraban los gemelos divirtiéndose o mas bien Saga divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias y tonterías que hacia Kanon pues este tenia una discusión con Shura y este ultimo era muy terco.

"Shura me sacas de quicio, ya te lo he dicho yo soy mas rápido que tu, creo que hasta una tortuga te ganaría"-dijo Kanon a Shura que estaba echando humo por las orejas.

Milo se coloco detrás de Mu y coloco una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros.

"Saga voltea"-le grito Milo antes de empujar a Mu al agua y que este cayera en los fuertes brazos del primero quedando muy juntos uno del otro, la escena era mágica la imponente casca servia de fondo levantando una tenue neblina alrededor de ellos, Mu permanecía arropado y casi podía oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón fundirse con los de Saga, instintivamente hundió su cabeza el pecho de aquel hombre y un tono carmesí coloreaba tenuemente sus mejillas.

"¿No te has hecho daño Mu?"-pregunto Saga bajando la mirada hacia al chico que tenia en sus brazos, este solo alzo la vista y negó con la cabeza-" que bien que te encuentre a salvo"

Los otros tres estaban estupefactos al ver la tierna escena, pero Milo noto que algo le incomodaba a Kanon pues lo conocía muy bien como para saberlo.

"¿Te molesta que Saga abrace a Mu?...Kanon dime tienes envidia o celos"-le pregunto Milo casi en un susurro para que nadie mas le pudiera escuchar, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Kanon con sus brazos y colocaba su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros, el mencionado se sorprendió y un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo celos, es mas por que le tendría envidia a mi hermano Saga"-le contesto de una forma seca y en el mismo volumen.

"Yo no me ... olvídalo"-dijo Milo antes de soltarse del cuello de Kanon y destruir el hermoso momento mágico de su gemelo con Mu-"¿Pero que linda pareja no lo creen?-dijo provocando que tanto Saga como Mu se pusieran lo que sigue del rojo y se apartaran tratando de alejar las miradas lascivas que sobre ellos caían, Milo se aljaba de Kanon pero una mano lo sujeto y lo hizo gira sobre sus talones.

"¿Qué insinúas?"-pregunto Kanon mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que parecían despedir llamas.

Milo solo sonrió con nerviosismo, tenia que librarse de el como pudiera aunque no seria fácil pues había metido la pata, de repente noto como Kanon solo se hundía en el agua mas bien que lo habían jalado con tal fuerza que no le dio tiempo ni de protestar, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando gran terror.

"Saga, ayuda a Kanon"-grito desesperado atrayendo las miradas de los otros y apuntando con el dedo el lugar en donde hace solo unos instantes Kanon había desaparecido. Saga al escuchar alarmado el grito de Milo corrió a ver que le sucedía pero Milo no reaccionaba por tal motivo, aunada a su exceso de preocupación por el paradero de su hermano menor, le grito mientras lo zangoloteaba enérgicamente.

"Milo, reacciona ¿dónde esta Kanon? Dime donde esta te lo suplico"-dijo con una mirada llena de preocupación y una voz temblorosa y muy alarmada.

Milo solo le indico el lugar donde este había desaparecido y no pudo decir nada mas por que Saga se sumergió en busca de su hermano.

El agua estaba demasiado turbulenta y las burbujas le impedía sobre todo moverse con mas agilidad pues parecía estar sometidas a presión, y no solo impedía que se moviera sino que también nublaban su visibilidad, de pronto alcanzo a ver algo pequeño con un cuerpo parecido al de un anfibio pero con ciertas tendencias humanoides y pelaje oscuro recubriendo su cuello como un collarín, esta criatura llevaba sujeto por un tobillo a su hermano que al parecer se encontraba inconsciente.

"Kanon"-dijo Saga

Le dio alcance a la criatura y jalo a Kanon, creando cierta confusión bajo la turbulenta agua, en determinado momento la criatura soltó a Kanon y este por inercia subió a la superficie aun medio inconsciente; por el otro lado Saga en su intento por salir a la superficie y a consecuencia de su miedo y de la poca visibilidad que tenia, se golpeo contra una saliente de roca quedando inconsciente, la criatura miro confundida y se lo llevo atravesando un túnel para luego depositarlo en una pequeña playa al otro lado de la cascada, donde la excesiva vegetación impedía que los rayos del sol entraran casi en su mayoría en aquel recinto.

Tomo al chico y lo arrastro hasta ponerlo en tierra firme, una chica de cabellera rubia lo esperaba.

"Si que te has tardado, Odrin"- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña playa y acariciaba con el dorso de su pálida mano el rostro de aquel muchacho inconsciente.

"Puede ser pero, mi parte del trato esta completa, te estoy entregando al hijo de..."-respondió el ser, pero la chica no le dejo terminar

"Kanon"- murmuro Saga

"Bien¿pero donde esta el otro?...recuerda que son dos y son gemelos...yo solo veo UNO"-termino de sentenciar la chica cambiando su rostro amable por una ligera sonrisa que mostraban sus enormes colmillos, el ser retrocedió instintivamente por que sabia que no era bueno hacer enojar a un vampiro-"Te comió la lengua el ratón"-la chica se acerco mas a él y con una patada lo estrello contra las rocas , Odrin estaba aturdido y muy asustado, la chica dio un brinco prodigioso y se sentó en cunclillas frente a la cara de Odrin con su mano alzo suavemente su rostro y le sonrió con mucha ternura para después proseguir su platica en un tono sumamente dulce, casi angelical-" Sabe yo ...no necesito incompetentes...jijiji... que vamos hacer con tigo.. ya se que voy hacer ... te matare"-sentencio con una sonrisa como de una niña buena pero con los ojos inyectados de sangre, y de un solo golpe limpio atravesó con sus afiladas garras el pequeño cuerpo de la criatura que solo emitió un ahogado grito de dolor, la chica lanzo el cuerpo del ser lo mas lejos que pudo para después dirigirse hacia la playa-" Vaya que poco aguante, ni siquiera pude divertirme( alzo su mano un poco para ver escurrir el liquido rojizo que caía entre sus dedos y lo probo, generando un mohín de descontento), la sangre de los Bactraeros no sabe bien es muy ácida, no se ni para que existe son un verdadero desperdicio... pero bien que tenemos aquí de verdad que te pareces a tu madre me pregunto si también sabes como ella"-la chica acerco su boca al cuello de Saga y sus colmillos crecieron un poco mas , estaba ansiosa por probar nueva sangre...

Kanon despertó bruscamente, miro hacia todos lados y se percato de que su hermano no estaba, sintió una gran opresión en su pecho como si algo le indicara que debería actuar en ese momento, se levanto y ante las miradas confusas de sus amigos se echo a correr sin rumbo fijo aparente, estos le siguieron preocupados y con muchas interrogantes preguntándolo hacia donde se dirigía y donde estaba Saga. Kanon no paro hasta que llego a un pequeño bosque detrás de la cascada su instinto lo llevaba hasta ese lugar.

"SAGA, SAGA"-grito desesperado mientras bajaba hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña playa.

La vampira al escuchar pasos decido alejarse ya tendría otra oportunidad.

Kanon por fin llego a la pequeña playa y encontró a Saga aun inconsciente por lo que se apresuro a despertarlo, cuando este abrió sus ojos no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas de emoción corrieran por su rostro, lo que al parecer consterno a Saga.

"¿Por qué lloras Kanon, no tienes por que llorar, no sabes que me parte el alma verte llorar, tu lo eres todo para mi"-le dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kanon limpiando con este suave movimiento las lagrimas derramadas y este solo lo miraba fijamente.

Los demás llegaron y no se quiso comentar mas aquel incidente, los hermanos Avalon regresaron a casa y contaron todo lo sucedido a sus padres y estos solo los miraron confundidos y bajan la cabeza, sabían a lo que se referían sus hijos pero quisieron ignóralos.

A la hora de dormir una tormenta eléctrica cayo sobre el pueblo de Darkenin, a Saga desde pequeño le daban temor los truenos y los rayos por lo que con su viejo oso de peluche se dirijo a la alcoba de su hermano.

"Kanon estas dormido"-le pregunto en silencio

"No.¿por qué? Lo preguntas"-se alzo un poco recargando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama-"Saga quieres dormir con migo"-le pregunto a lo que el otro contesto con una afirmación de cabeza-"Aun te dan miedo los truenos Saga"

Mientras los gemelos tenían esa pequeña conversación, la atormente arreciaba y los relámpagos iluminaban paulatinamente la habitación, contrastando los rostros de los presentes entre lapsos de total penumbra y el mas nítido albor

"Si, no se por que pero me traen una extraña sensación de perdida"-le contesto mientras abrazaba a su oso y se acurrucaba al lado de su hermano, siempre que lo hacia una sensación de paz absoluta llenaba su ser, Kanon era su otra mitad y nunca podrían estar separado, lo seguiría a donde fuera.

"Saga que duermas bien"-le dijo Kanon mientras lo abrazaba y sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda, no le presto mucha atención y se recostó sobre su almohada para quedarse dormido, Saga lo imito.

A través de las cortinas se podía observar la figura de un hombre que al parecer estaba levitando, este estiro su brazo y apoyo la palma de la mano en el vidrio, sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra nocturna.

"Descansen hijos míos, pronto estaré con ustedes"

**Kaira**¿Qué tal les pareció este capitulo esperamos sus opiniones?(se descuida y aprieta demasiado el vendaje)

**Keira**: Estúpida que haces, fíjate bien lo que estas haciendo no andes papaloteando por ahí.

**Kaira**: Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que te hayas roto la pierna, todavía que hago el favor de curarte y con eso me pagas.

**Keira**: Claro que tienes la culpa, por ti me caí en ese arbusto

**Kaira**¿Qué estas loca, haber repasemos la situación, primero tu me persigues con una hacha por toda la casa a causa de un inocente comentario, yo salto por la ventana y tu también y por eso me culpas.

**Keira**: Si pero tu no te rompiste la pierna

**Kaira**: No es mi culpa que en la casa de al lado estén cambiando los colchones y que yo haya caído sobre ellos, ni mucho menos es mi falta que el camión arrancara y se moviera solo un poco lo que provoco que te cayeras sobre los arbustos.

**Keira**: Eres un fastidio

**Kaira**: Jajajajajajaja... por eso te quiero siempre me haces sonreír y nunca me puedo aburrir con tigo a mi lado( la abraza con fuerza provocando que Keira se sonroje)

**Keira**: Me estas avergonzando quítate...ah ah ah... con tigo no se puede pero bueno espero que a los lectores les a haya gustado este capitulo y pronto escribiremos mas, esperamos todos sus comentarios.

**Kaira**: Sip todos serán bien aceptados, hasta la vista


	3. Baile de mascaras

**Keira**: Saben el otro capitulo no me gusto mucho

**Kaira**: ¿Que dices, Creo que fue bastante bueno además tu no ayudaste mucho

**Keira**: Por eso no fue bueno

**Kaira**: Me estas criticando, ¿Qué no te gusta como escribo?

**Keira**: ¿Quieres la verdad?

**Kaira**: Si creo que me la merezco

**Keira**: La verdad es que un pero puede escribir mejor que tu, y no te ofendas lo que pasa es que realmente no se te da ...¿Qué haces? No por favor no lo hagas

**Kaira**: BUABUABUABUA

**Keira**: Te dije que no lo hicieras, compórtate como una niña grande

**Kaira**: Que no, tu me tratas muy mal y yo que te quiero tanto, eres mi HERMANA y saber que te soy tan repulsiva me daña mi pequeño corazón

**Keira**: Yo no sabia que te causaba tanto dolor hermana perdóname por favor, me siento peor que una suela de zapato( abraza fuertemente a Kaira y esta sonríe)

**Kaira**: siempre funciona(en susurro) te perdono hermanita, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer,(se suelta de los brazos de Keira y sonríe) bien comencemos el fic si

**Keira**: Pero y todo lo que acabas de (cara de preocupación) ... olvídalo, pero este es mi turno

**Kaira**: Ok

"Baile de mascaras" 

Semanas después de lo ocurrido en la cascada, los amigos recibieron la gran noticia que se estaba organizando en la escuela un baile de mascaras dentro de una semana.

"No es genial"-grito Milo

"¿Qué es genial Milo?"- pregunto Shura

"Que menos de la mitad de los maestro contrajeran una extraña enfermedad y por lo tanto no den clases, pero lo mejor de todo esto es que los maestros que se enfermaron son los que nos dan clases a nosotros a nuestro grupo"- le contesto Milo con estrellitas en los ojos

"Milo no creo que te debas sentir feliz por lo ocurrido"- le dijo Mu, que acababa de llegar y tomaba asiento

"¿Por qué Mu?"- cuestiono Milo

"Bueno es que mi tutor es jefe de la policía y ayer trajo un montón de expedientes y carpetas, en los que se describía lo que nunca salió en las noticias"-le contesto, hablando bajo para que nadie mas los escuchara, en esos momento entraban los gemelos y se reunieron con sus amigos

"¿Que es lo que decían?"- pregunto Shura pues realmente tenia mucha curiosidad

Mu continuo su relato y les explico que los enfermos habían sido victimas de una extraña dolencia en la que perdieron mas de la mitad de la sangre de sus cuerpos y que la única pista que tenían eran dos pequeños agujeros en la yugular, que este no es el primer caso que se daba, solo que estos habían sido mas delicados por que en Navarona se encontraron los mismos patrones solo que mas violentos, algunas de las victimas fueron descuartizadas y sus lenguas fueron arrancadas.

A demás les comento que la policía pensaba que los asesinos pertenecían a un clan satánico o algo parecido, por su rudeza y por que algunos cuerpos su garganta les fue cortada de una tajada limpia como hecha por un bisturí o algo parecido, sin mencionar que poseían fuerza sobre humana quizás tomen drogas.

"Mu es increíble lo que nos acabas de contar, pero si esta pasando todo eso ¿por qué no informan a la comunidad , o es acaso que desean mas victimas"- le pregunto Milo

"No es eso solo quieren evitar que el pánico se apodere de Darkenin"-contesto Mu entrecerrando los ojos

"En ese aspecto tiene razón Mu si Darkenin cunde en el pánico no quiero ni pensar que sucederá"-le contesto Saga

"Por cierto Saga tu padre es el director el debe saber algo sobre estos acontecimientos"-Pregunto de nueva cuenta Milo

"Pues verán, lo único que sabemos es que se han contratado maestros sustitutos y que han llegado a la ciudad dos detectives que al parecer están muy relacionados con el caso, ellos pidieron una sita con nuestro padre y él los invito esta tarde a comer con nosotros"-le respondió

Los chicos no pudieron terminar de hablar pues el maestro sustituto de matemáticas entro, era bastante joven su cabello color castaño claro y de ojos verdes.

"Hola a todos, soy el maestro sustituto de matemáticas y mi nombre es Aioria, siéntense"-en su rostro no se veía expresión alguna parecía de piedra, saco de su portafolios una lista con los nombres y fotos de todos los alumno.

Los alumnos lo miraban sorprendidos, pues parecía que era una persona muy reservada.

"Bien, me interesa saber cuales fueron los temas que vieron con su otro maestro...Shura, podrías ayudarme"-pregunto

Shura se puso de pie y empezó a recitar todo lo que el Sr. Viver

"Si maestro, vimos los algoritmos aplicados a la trigonometría euclidiana en figuras adimensionales(NA: No me pregunte que es eso, pero suena complicado) bla, bla...para terminar con ecuaciones diferenciales-contesto

"Muy bien, veo que han avanzado bastante, así que no tendrán inconvenientes en que yo les haga un pequeño y sencillo examen personalizado a cada uno"-sonrió maliciosamente-"Bien empecemos por Saga, dime si tengo una espiral heliocéntrica con un giro cada 4 metros, en un cuadrante positivo con una longitud de onda de 1x1013 , su medio de difusión es el aire ¿cuál es el alcance total de la espiral?"

"Yo...yo creo que..."-dijo balbuceando pues no había entendido ni j de lo que le decían, tomo un poco de aire y se armo con valor-"La verdad es que no se la respuesta profesor... es que no vimos cosas de ese tipo"

"Ya veo, pero si el compañero Shura nos informo a todos lo que se supone que vieron, estas diciendo entonces que es un mentiroso"-le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como si con esto quisiera devorar su alma-"¿Por qué no me respondes es acaso que me temes?... bueno no importa te quedaras después de clases castigado por no estudiar suficiente, los demás saquen su cuaderno para dar inicio a las clases"-sonrió

Saga no podía contener su asombro, no solo el profesor lo había castigado sino que era el único que presento la "pequeña" prueba, en fin se resigno. De repente sintió un ligero codazo y al voltear noto que Kanon se estaba burlando de el y reía por lo bajo mientras que el maestro escribía despaldas al pisarrón.

"Ya que le paréese tan gracioso se quedara con su hermano castigado, tiene algo que reprochar joven Kanon"-dijo el maestro sin voltear, provocando que a los gemelos se les pusieran los cabellos de punta(NA: nunca tuvieron un maestro así, con ojos en la espalda, yo si y me aterraba)

Sonó la campana que marcaba el fin de la clase y todos salieron cual saetas pues la verdad el profesor intimidaba mucho.

"Bien ya los tengo, mi plan funciono a la perfección...pronto volverán con los suyos...serán...vampiros completos"-siseo

Entraron en la siguiente clase que era de filosofía y letras, según estaban informados tendría otro maestro un tal Aioros.

"Hola chicos, ustedes son el grupo 605 tomen asiento y forme un semicírculo- Todos obedecen y se sientan- Bien mi nombre es Aioros y espero que lo que falta del curso nos la pasemos bastante bien"-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

A Milo con su rápida mentalidad no se le escapa nada y rápidamente relaciono que sus dos nuevos maestros eran hermanos y se los comento a sus amigos.

Aioros caminaba muy despacio por todo el medio circulo quería reconocer a quienes serian sus nuevos alumnos, poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Shura, quien alzo la vista y lo miro por unos cuantos segundos y dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

Al terminar la clase el profesor Aioros le pidió a Shura que si le podía dar unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo, a lo cual Shura acepto.

Los demás chicos salieron pues era hora del almuerzo, y como siempre los 5 amigos comían juntos esperaron a que Shura terminara de hablar con el profesor. Pero este se había tardado mucho

"Lindo Mu, podrías ir a ver si ya termino el Profesor de hablar con Shura... es que ya tengo hambre"-le pidió Milo con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

"Esta bien"-dijo y se dirigió al salón estaba apunto de tocar pero algo llamo peligrosamente su atención, las dos personas que se encontraba adentro parecían tener una conversación un poco extraña, imposibilitado para moverse escucho algunos fragmentos de la plática.

Mu no podía escuchar bien por lo que solo capto algunas frases alanzar

"Veo que eres su amigo"

"Vaya, vaya, han crecido mucho en 18 años"

"¿Qué es lo que vino a buscar, aun no es tiempo"

"Se parecen tanto a Alejandra"

"Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan"

"Saga y Kanon"

"Ellos saben algo de sus orígenes"

"Los trece grandes los espera"

"Vampiros"

"¿Aun conservan los medallones?"

"Por supuesto que si, no se los quitan ni para ir a dormir"

"Les are una visita esta noche"

"¿Iraní los dos?"

Mu escucho como se despedían y retrocedió rápidamente fingido que apenas había llegado, justo en el momento que Shura habría la puerta.

"Mu, ya te mandaron a que vinieras por mi, vaya que son desesperados...Nos vemos profesor"dijo alzando una mano mientras jalaba a su compañero que al parecer temblaba y estaba un poco pálido-"Te encuentras bien.. te vez un poco pálido, sin vida"-pregunto al tiempo que sujetaba a Mu por los hombros y lo obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

"No es nada solo que no eh dormido bien"-Dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo y corrió para llegar pronto con sus demás amigos, pero al parecer esto a Shura no lo dejo muy tranquilo.

Terminaron las clases y conocieron a sus nuevos maestros dos mas para ser mas exactos, el maestro de historia antigua Dokho un tipo simpático pero extraño y al maestro de biología Shion que era todo un misterio pero de buen corazón.

Saga y Kanon se dirigieron hacia el aula dos para tomar su castigo, Aioria los esperaba tranquilamente sentado leyendo un libro, cuando los hermanos pidieron permiso para pasar asintió con la cabeza y les ordeno que tomaran asiento. Un silencio sepulcral lleno el aula, solo se oía a lo lejos el sonido de una escoba barriendo la hojas secas de los árboles.

"Sabe, yo no soy tan malo como ustedes creen"-Dijo Aioria levantándose de su lugar y caminando con pasos cortos pero firmes a donde se encontraban los gemelos-"Se parecen tanto a ella, tienen sus ojos"-murmuro para si

"Profesor qué es lo que trata de decirnos?"-pregunto Kanon

"No me llames así, dime Aioria, no soy tan viejo"-le contesto, pero no fue Kanon quien le respondió sino Saga pues su hermano estaba confundido ante la repentina actitud del profesor

"Bien, Aioria, para que nos trajiste aquí, no hemos hecho nada malo y se me hace muy curiosa tu actitud en primer lugar ¿por qué solo me aplicaste el "examen a mi"? y por un simple comentario trajiste a Kanon, cuando en la clase varias personas hicieron cosas mas graves y ni siquiera les prestaste atención, es mas al parecer el mundo esta en nuestra contra el día de hoy, pues tengo la terrible sensación de que todos nos están vigilando... y no solo eso sino que es muy extraño que no haya nadie mas en la escuela aparte de nosotros cuando normalmente en las aulas de castigo hay por lo menos 2 o 3 personas castigadas"-dijo Saga recibiendo por parte de Kanon un mira de asombro, pues no era el único que había notado ciertas cosas fuera de lo común y Aioria solo se limito a sonreír.

"Muy bien niños lo que yo les quiero decir es si conoces la historia de solariun"-dijo tomando un respiro

"¿Qué es lo que intenta decirnos?"-pregunto el menor

"Les hablo de sus orígenes, de lo que son desde que nacieron y porque es importante que..."-no pudo terminar pues alguien toco la puerta era Aioros

"Disculpa, pero necesito hablarte de algo sumamente importante, que no puede esperar"-dijo

"Bien chicos vayan a casa terminaremos esta platica mas tarde, quieren"-dijo Aioria para después retirarse

Saga y Kano se miraron confundidos, pues no entendían la actitud de Aioria, pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

Se marcharon a su casa para la comida importante que tenia su padre con los dos detectives , pero era demasiado tarde cuando llegaron ellos ya estaban ahí y su madre los regaño después de la comida hicieron sobre mesa.

La sala de la familia Avalon era sumamente acogedora bien ordenada y se respiraba un ambiente hogareño.

"Bien que los trae por aquí detectives"-pregunto Aldebarán aun con su familia hay presente pues nunca había ocultado nada y esta no seria la excepción

"El detective Seiya y yo estamos investigando mas a fondo sobre los incidentes"-comento un chico de cabello corto y con una cicatriz en el rostro, presentando a su pareja, un chico con la mirada viva de ojos color café, que vestía una camisa roja sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla en del cual colgaba una placa

"Y en que podemos ayudarlos"-pregunto algo desconcertado por la fría actitud del chico, que no decía mas de lo necesario, incluso prefería contestar con monosílabos, pero en cuanto hizo esa pequeña mención pudo notar que sus ojos chispeaban fuego

"Claro que puede ayudarnos, solo que no se si sea conveniente que sus hijos estén presentes, por no decir de su esposa, ya que lo que se hable o lo que se diga es confidencial incluyendo las pruebas graficas que traemos"-respondió Ikki

"Le puedo asegurar que entendemos su posición y que no saldrán nada fuera de esta habitación...yo nunca he ocultado nada a mi familia y no voy a empezar ahora"- le respondió Aldebarán con gran firmeza y convicción en sus palabras.

"Bien, se tienen registrados en los últimos veinte años 132 asesinatos con un patrón que concuerda con las descripciones de la supuesta enfermedad que acosa a este pueblo, las victimas presentas dos orificios de unos dos centímetros de profundidad y medio centímetro de grosor, esta marca se encuentra sobre la yugula, el acecino debe poseer fuerza sobre humana pues en varias ocasiones las victimas presentan serias lecciones y varios huesos rotos, las victimas pierden las tres cuartas partes de su sangre, hágase notar que esta nunca aparéese al parecer es extraída para algún rito o cualquier otro uso, pero si fuese este el caso se deberían encontrar ciertas muestras sobre algún ritual o algo semejante pero esto nunca a sucedido"-Toma unas fotos de su portafolios y se las muestra a la familia, en una en particular se ve a un hombre vestido de negro con la garganta abierta de una tajada limpia, tiene un brazo dislocado y su pierna derecha formando un ángulo con sus tórax de 130º , por la boca aun le escurre sangre y se pueden notar algunas vértebras que han traspasado su piel y se exponen al aire, su mano izquierda sujeta lo que aparecer es una especie de navaja. El detective observa como esa foto a impactado a toda la familia y decide explicarla para que puedan entender un poco mas su propio sufrir-"bonita foto, el sujeto que esta en ella es Vincent de la Found se dice que era un cazador de vampiros y que uno de ellos lo mato hace dieciocho años por estas fechas, él y sus amigos se dedicaban a seguir a los 13 grandes según tengo entendido eran 4 dos están finados y los otros dos se desconoce su paradero"-Los rostro de Aldebarán y Min palidecieron un poco

"Están insinuando que esta enfermedad podrían ser ataques de vampiros a Darkenin"-pregunto con la voz entrecortada

"Así es creemos que los vampiros están relacionados con estas muertes y esta extraña enfermedad se deben a ellos..tenemos suficientes indicios que apuntan en su contra por ejemplo los paciente tienen una perdida de el 80 por ciento de los glóbulos rojos en sus sangre cuando son encontrados, sin contar con que su tez palidece considerablemente"-Seiya toma un poco de agua y mientras bebe clava su mirada en los dos jóvenes de cabellera azul que no caven en su asombro el mas pequeño al que llaman Kanon paréese embelesado e hipnotizado por lo que sus ojos ven, mientras que su hermano Saga tiene la mirada perdida en el espacio, cuando de repente algo llama poderosamente su atención ellos no se parecen a sus padres.

"Bien yo les informare si noto algo sospechoso y les daré los informes que me pidieron"-contesta Aldebarán

"Una cosa mas, sabe que hace unos 18 años , cuando murió el tal Vincent los otros tres siguieron la piste del acecino al parecer huía con una mujer, testigos asegura que solo quedaban dos Jack y Mat del tercero nunca se supo nada y que al vampiro que seguían traía consigo a su prole, al parecer nunca encontraron a la madre pero dicen que era humana. Sabe se me hace curioso que ya no salgan de vacaciones y aun mas que esa casa de veraneo a la que tanto les gustaba ir ya no la visiten "- Dijo Ikki

"¿Me esta insinuando algo detective?"-pregunto Aldebarán mientras acompañaba a los dos detectives a la puerta.

"¿Que le hace pensar? eso yo solo ago mi trabajo y me mantengo bien informado, que tenga buena tarde"-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba a Aldebarán muy confundido.

Pasaron dos días sin ningún acontecimiento relevante, hasta que por fin llego el baile de mascaras. La escuela lucia espléndida con luces por todos lados, las fuentes soltaban pequeños chorritos de diferentes colores y los pilares se adornaron con guirnaldas blancas, de las paredes caían estandartes escarlatas, negros y púrpuras con diferentes grabados, como si fuera una corte medieval.

Los chicos debían disfrazarse y llevar una mascara(si como los bailes medievales de Luis XVI y otros) llegaron uno a uno, los gemelos se disfrazaron de angelitos con unas enormes alas blancas lo único que les distinguía era las sandalias y la aureola pues mientras Saga las llevaba de color dorado Kanon lucia unas plateadas, Mu de sílfide con dos pares de alas cristalinas en su espalda y una mascara multicolor, Milo vestía como un diablillo incluso llevaba sus cuernito y un traje de terciopelo negro, por ultimo Shura se disfrazo de demonio con dos enormes cuernos en su frente y una larga cola.

Mu parecía un tanto inquieto mas de lo que acostumbraba.

"Milo puedo hablar un instante contigo, a solas"-le pregunto casi en un susurro pues no quería que nadie lo notase, Milo iba abrir su bocota pero comprendió que algo serio tenia el chico y lo siguió a un lugar mas intimo, mientras estos dos se alejaban Kanon encontró algo interesante en la puerta o mas bien a alguien y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Un joven de lo mas encantador, alto, de figura envidiable y unos zafiros por ojos, se encontraba vestido como un príncipe vestía de negro azulado y escarlata con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y el cabello suelto.

"Pensé que no llegarías Camus, ven quiero presentarte a alguien.. perdona pero que descortés soy se me olvido saludarte y pedirte que no hagas ya sabes que aquí si"- Camus miro momentáneamente a Kanon y lo tomo de la cintura para atraerlo así y hablarle en el oído.

"No te preocupes por ahora no tengo hambre"-hasta ese momento Kanon se percato de que su "amigo" tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo de sus finos y bien delineados labios, se sintió desfallecer pues el antes mencionado soplo ligeramente su cuello erizando su piel, no comprendía como se habían echo amigos un mortal y un vampiro

Flash Back 

Kano corría por el bosque al parecer huía de alguien pero nadie lo seguía , solo sintió el impulso de correr, causa de un frió que helaba sus hueso, tropezó con algo y cayo al piso al levantarse vio que era un chico de extremada belleza que no parecía estar conciente, acercó su mano para tocarlo pero el otro reacciono en ese instante y lo sujeto del brazo a la vez que lo miraba con los ojos inyectados de sangre y mostraba unos enormes colmillos.

"Disculpa yo no quise..."-hablaba entrecortado

"Calla estúpido humano, sabes que no es bueno retar a un vampiro"-sonrió mostrando sus dientes-"es mas creo que te cenare"-Kanon se soltó de su amarre y cubrió su cuello, él vampiro se le avalazo pero como estaba tan débil no le hizo nada solo callo inconsciente.

Kanon primero pensó que debería alejarse lo mas rápido de esa criatura infernal, pero lo vio tan débil que su corazón se conmovió y cuido de él hasta que se recupero, el vampiro se sorprendió por el acto del chico.

"Por que lo haces si sabes que te puedo matar, soy un vampiro y me alimento de la sangre de los mortales como tu"-le pregunto mientras ambos veían el ocaso

"La verdad no lo se, solo me inspiras un sentimiento de compasión de fraternidad, no lo se es difícil de explicar"-suspiro

Fin del Flash Back

Habían pasado tantos años después de ese suceso ambos se conocían muy bien y aceptaban sus diferencias.

Kanon nunca preguntaba por las victimas de su amigo y este lo protegía de todos y era su confidente.

Los amigos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Saga y Shura hablando animadamente, de Mu y Milo no se veía rastro alguno.

Esa noche seria especial, pero la pregunta es para quien?

"Hola como se la están pasando, les presento a mi buen amigo Camus"-dijo Kanon mientras este estrechaba las manos de Saga y Shura que no pudieron evitar sentir una ligera corriente eléctrica correr su espina dorsal

Mu y Milo hablaban a solas sobre lo que el primero escucho hace dos días...la conversación de Shura y Aioros. Mu parecía ya no soportar mas ese enorme peso y no se lo podía contar a nadie mas así que decidió decírselo a Milo para que este le ayudara.

"Te párese adecuado este lugar para que hablemos"-dijo Milo mientras tomaban asiento, Mu se sentó a su lado y después de un largo silencio comenzó a hablar muy despacio y con un volumen muy bajo, para después desahogarse por completo.

"Es perfecto, solo que no se por donde empezar... mira yo...yo escuche algo de la conversación que tuvo Shura con el maestro Aioros y la verdad se me hizo muy extraño lo que estaban diciendo"-Mu esperaba que Milo lo regañara por estar diciendo esa clase de cosas o que simplemente le dijera que no estaba bien escuchar lo que otros hablaban y que por lo tanto podría haber confundido algo o escuchado mal, pero todo lo que recibió fue una mirada impaciente que le suplicaba que se apresurara a contarle lo que escucho-Bien te diré exactamente lo que escuche..Veo que eres su amigo...Vaya, vaya, han crecido mucho en 18 años...¿Qué es lo que vino a buscar, aun no es tiempo...Se parecen tanto a Alejandra...Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.. Saga y Kanon...Ellos saben algo de sus orígenes...Los trece grandes los espera...Vampiros...¿Aun conservan los medallones?... Por supuesto que si, no se los quitan ni para ir a dormir...Les are una visita esta noche...¿Iraní los dos? Y bueno eso fue lo que escuche, lo admito un pude distinguir quien decía que cosa pero aun así el dialogo es muy extraño-"-Milo se quedo reflexionando un rato para luego...

"Bien veamos lo que tenemos y creo que la historia quedaría algo así el profesor Aioros es un vampiro perteneciente a los trece grandes y ellos tiene algo ancestral en contra de nuestros amigos , así y Shura lo sabe o podría ser que este bajo su control ¿Qué tal si es un espía? O mejor aun otro vampiro que nos ha estado engañando"-Mu solo alzo una ceja al ver a su amigo caminar en círculos creando puras especulaciones-"¿Y a ti que te sucede? No vez que estoy pensando...Bien en donde iba así...hablan de unos medallones esos deben ser los del sol y la luna que siempre llevan en su cuello ¿pero por que hablan de sus orígenes, ¿quién es Alejandra? algún familiar o un conocido...aunque pensándolo bien ellos no se parecen en nada a su familia es mas no hay una sola foto de su madre embarazada o algo así, ¿por que se fueron, ¿qué es lo que querían ocultar viniendo a un pueblo tan apartado como los es Darkenin?...podrían ser adoptados y no saberlos, que tal si ellos también son vampiros o los iban a utilizar para un rito maquiavélico y se los robaron cuando eran pequeños o solo se los encargaron al director y a su mujer para que los cuidara mientras estaban listos para ser sacrificados y si todos fueran vampiros"-se giro rápido y miro a Mu a la cara lo tomo de los hombros y lo zangoloteo-"¿y si todos fueran vampiros?

Mu cerró los ojos pero Milo ya lo estaba cansando así que lo empujo y lo miro con severidad.

"Milo tranquilízate, respira profundamente, muy bien suéltalo ya mas tranquilo eso espero...lo que acabas de decir son puras especulaciones aunque debo admitir que tienen algo de lógica es mas hasta podrían ser cierta, pero existen tantas teorías, que bueno creo que deberíamos investigar mas y tener los ojos bien abiertos por si sucede algo fuera de lo normal"-asintieron y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos charlando animadamente con otro chico; sin percatarse que alguien había escuchado y grabado todo lo que estuvieron platicando

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Kaira**: Que tal les pareció?

**Keira**: Este capitulo quedo mejor que el anterior 

**Kaira**: Esta un poquito largo

**Keira**: Si, pero de que te quejas ya recuperaste tu inspiración

**Kaira**: Querrás decir recuperamos

**Keira**: Si como digas, solo recuerde que se aceptan todo tipo de criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas

**Kaira**: Si por que hay patanes que solo quieren fregarte la vida y no dicen nada.

**Keira**: Pero que vocabulario, pero en fin a palabras necias oídos sordos.

**Kaira**: Dejen reviws, aunque sea para saber si vamos bien o les gustaría otra cosa en particular

**Keira**: Recuerda la regla- se acerca y susurra algo a Kaira

**Kaira**: Es cierto bueno si desean escribir sus opiniones no se las guarden son muy valiosas

Las dos: Besos


	4. Primer encuentro

**Kaira: **Bienvenidos a la reinauguración del fic luz y oscuridad esperamos que sea de su agrado este capitulo y les tenemos una sorpresita al final,(Keira salta detrás con una enorme pancarta) y tu que quieres ya me tienes harta

**Keira**: Hola saben me pregunto si les gustaría ver mas sangre o que describiéramos mejor los asesinatos, por qué créanme podemos inyectarles mas dosis de rojo.

**Kaira**¿Qué mosco te pico, que estas diciendo puras desfachateces, la sangre y los destripamientos son buenos cuando se les agrega estilo.

**Keira**¿Estilo? estas loca, debes irte a lo básico una buena carnicería es básica, siempre y cuando tenga esencia y ya sabes el dicho si un adjetivo es débil no importa cuantas colas le adhieras

**Kaira**: En eso no te lo puedo negar la esencia es la que da vida a las cosas es poesía en movimiento, simplemente volar.

**Keira**: bien queda decidido habrá sangre en este capitulo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Primer encuentro"

"¿Qué nos perdimos de algo?"-pregunto Milo para aminorar la tensión que se había formado en cuanto los dos llegaron

"¿Dónde se habían metido?"-pregunto Shura cuando sus compañeros llegaron, pero estos no respondieron nada, en especial Milo que al parecer había quedado totalmente embobado con aquel chico de ensueño.

"Les presento a Camus es un viejo amigo"-Kanon presento a Camus ante los recién llegados que estaban un poco pálidos y asustadizos pero mas que nada perdidos como si cargaran todo el peso del mundo Milo fue el primero en reaccionar y se tomo la molestia de escudriñaba con la mirada a Camus pero este no mostraba incomodidad por ese echo.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Milo y el es mi compañero Mu que tal te la estas pasando bien"-Sonrió el joven que tenia enfrente le parecía irreal-'Mi corazón se detiene ya no lo siento en mi pecho la sangre ya no fluye por que tus ojos, me han paralizado ¿cómo puedes tener ese poder sobre mi?'-"¿Y de donde eres¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?"

"Eres sumamente curioso"-tomo su mano y la sujeto apretando débilmente su muñeca podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de Milo, la sangre que emanaba y fluía lentamente por sus venas, qué lo incitaban a probar. Camus beso su mano inclinando un poco la cabeza pero sin romper el contacto visual con Milo dejando un rastro frió como la muerte, lo miro a los ojos y Milo casi podía asegurar que nunca mas podría quitar la vista de esos ojos pues se sentía perdido en aquellas pupila que eran la inmensidad y la perdición, sentía frió como si la oscuridad lo devorara a cada instante y perdiendo su alma con el solo roce de aquella fantasmagórica criatura-"¿Bailas con migo?.

Milo acepto aun un poco sonrojado por la forma como actuó Camus y se retiraron a la pista de baile, dejando a los otros un poco confundidos, el ambiente era propicio un baile romántico bajo la luna con las estrellas de testigos del inicio de un amor muy particular tormentoso como las tinieblas, desafortunado por estar prohibido y tan puro que logro iluminar los más lóbregos corazones.

Bajo el albor de la luna una singular pareja baila, uno luchando por aceptar esos sentimientos y otro negando que existen. Milo se siente en las nubes con Camus, y este lo destruye, lo mata y lo revive entre sus brazos. Al son de un tango los dos se entregan en una verdadera danza de amor.

"Vaya, vaya Kanon creo que tu amigo pasara una agradable noche con Milo, es afortunado"-Le dijo Shura para molestarlo

" Yo creo que Milo es el afortunado Camus es un gran chico y es toda una joyita"-le respondió de manera seca

"¿Que acaso no te molesta que tu amigo se pueda quedar con Milo?"-Cuestiono acercándose a el de forma peligrosa

"Por que debería Milo solo es mi amigo"- Kanon dio un paso para tras pues de verdad Shura lo estaba asustando

"Pero pensé que tu y el era pareja"- Kanon se sonrojo provocando que Shura sonriera-"Pero tu al que quieres es a otro y su amor es algo difícil por no decir imposible, y es mas a el parece gustarle otro"-Kanon se fue no quería escuchar nada mas

"Pero que demonios le hiciste a Kanon"-pregunto Saga enfadado pues realmente sentía como se partía su corazón al ver a su hermano en ese estado soltó a Mu y fue a buscarlo, Shura aprovecho esto para poder platicar amenamente con Mu, este se sentían muy nervioso, quería correr pero para su mala suerte el profesor Aioros llego y se puso a platicar con los dos

"Shura que bueno que te encuentro, sabes la platica de la otra vez me ayudo mucho, como extrañaba los viejos tiempos, por que no vienen tu y Mu a saludar a mi hermana Alejandra y a sus dos hijos"-Shura acepto y tomo a Mu del brazo pues este parecía en shock

"Niños saluden"-dos muchachos saludaron cordialmente

"Vaya han crecido mucho en estos 18 años y aun conservan los medallones de amistad eterna del club de los 13 grandes y usted señorita Alejandra esta mas bella que nunca se parecen mucho a su padre pero tienen sus ojos"-dijo cortes mente Shura dejando a Mu boquiabierto podía ser que sus oídos le hayan jugado una mala pasada.

Por otro lado una camioneta negra se detenía enfrente de la escuela, con dos tripulantes de no muy buenas intenciones vestían de negro, contaban con diversos tipos de armas y uno de ellos tenia una pequeña cicatriz en la base del cuello.

"Bien Mat hemos llegado a trabajar, que es lo que me tienes para esta noche Jane"-pregunto Jack mientras alistaba sus armas, la chica que en esos momento se encontraba frente a una gran computadora moviendo los dedos deprisa en menos de un minuto saco toda la información necesaria y se la enseño a través de la pantalla holográfica.

"Pues veamos según el radar adentro de aquel edificio están 8 vampiros y tres de los grandes , estoy bloqueando las salidas de emergencia que se muestran en color azul y activando los reflectores esperen...vamos tu puedes nena, eureka este es un mapa de el edificio y la posible vías de escape han sido marcadas con rojo, hay civiles en la zona son los puntos verdes como ven son muchos por lo que recomiendo utilizas los granadas de luz y los reflectores primero para intentar sacar a la mayoría las posibilidades de que salgan con vida de esta misión es de 3 a 10 lo que es bastante aceptable si se toma en cuenta que hemos salido victoriosos de misiones con un porcentaje mortal espero que tengan suerte y me traen algo"-contesto la chica mientras seguía sin despejarse de su amada computadora pero algo le llamó la atención y antes de que sus compañeros salieran los detuvo-"Chicos que creen, ha que no saben quien me encontré, al vampiro que te hizo esa herida Jack y no solo eso algo muy extraño la computadora encontró dos presencia que no las puede definir bien entre civiles y vampiros las dos están juntas déjenme ver si puedo entrar a la red de seguridad para ver de quien se trata"

"No hay tiempo solo cúbrenos y avísanos del movimiento de los vampiros"-dijo Jack mientras el y Mat se dirigían hacia la entrada unos guardias les impidieron el paso pero con una patada a cada uno los dejaron inconscientes y entraron, los reflectores se encendieron lanzaron las granadas de luz y esperaron a que los vampiros aparecieran, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues dos de ellos salieron a su encuentro y empezaron a golpearlos. El caos se apodero del ambiente, por otro lado Camus sintió la presencia d los cazadores y se alejo con Milo del lugar de la forma mas calmada que pudo.

En la pantalla de Jane se observaba algo muy particular aquellos dos puntos misteriosos que la computadora no identificaba como vampiros o civiles empezaron a ser rodeados por vampiros mientras que 4 vampiros rodeaban a sus camaradas y un quinto se dirigía asía ella

4 vampiros salen a escena son dos chicos y dos chicas ellos visten trajes acordes con el periodo medioevo, tiene la tez blanca como la nieve pero uno es de cabellera larga y rubia y sus ojos son verde mar y el otro tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo y le llega a los pies el color de su cabello es azul cielo y sus ojos son del mismo color y ellas visten trajes de cazadoras y una es pelirroja con ojos amatistas y labios rojos muy apetitosos, mientras que la otra es mas bajita de piel morena y de cabellera negra y corta, sus ojos son color ámbar.

"¿Qué bien que se aparecen mal nacidos, ya me había artado de esperar a que sus mamas les dieran permiso de salir a jugar con los chicos grandes"-dijo escupiendo al piso en señal de desprecio Jack

"Te are tragar tus palabras cazador"-dijo un Vampiro que se encontraba de pie sobre una hasta, salta y golpea a Jack con los puños, mientras que el cazador saca su espada para recibir el siguiente ataque, el vampiro alarga sus uñas y sus ojos se inyectan de sangre, listo para empezar la danza de la muerte.

"Jack tu quédate con esos dos, tengo una cita con estas damitas, bien es hora de pelear"-Mat se prepara y la vampiresa pelirroja le lanza un beso y empiezan la batalla las dos se abalanzan sobre Mat haciendo que este se vaya de espaldas y se vea obligado a saltar y caer sobre un balcón , los alumnos corren despavoridos por todo el lugar no entienden que pasa.

Mientras tanto Jane ha salido del vehículo y noca que una chica se mira las uñas, cuando siente la presencia de Jane le sonríe y muestra sus colmillos intenta defenderse pero la vampiresa es mas rápida y la sujeta del cuello lanzándola contra la camioneta rompiéndole un brazo se acerca a Jane y se inclina suavemente para probar la sangre que se escurre de una herida en su cien

"Niña insolente de que te ríes si vas a morir"-la golpe con su mano derecha pero Jane solo sonríe, lo cual irrita al vampiro y esta le pone sus uñas afiladas muy cerca de sus cuello sin que se percatara el vampiro Jane hace un movimiento extraño con su muñeca y clava una estaca en el cuerpo de la vampira que solo da un grito lastimero y desaparece convertida en polvo.

"De eso imbecil"-Jane se levanta y ve salir a dos muchachos muy parecidos entre si siendo perseguidos por dos vampiros lanza un bumeran con punta filosa se acerca a ambos y les dice que se vayan rápido aunque algo en su interior le dice que debe detenerlos cuando ve que de sus pechos sale una luz resplandeciente una de un color dorado y la otra plateada, esta apunto de detenerlos pero algo llama poderosamente su atención Jack y Mat han derrotado a los vampiros he interrogan al único que sobrevivió es el chico rubio.

"¿Que es lo que estaban haciendo en este lugar?"-Pregunta Jack sujetándole por el cuello, pero el vampiro no responde solo mira al lado contrario y sonríe

"Lo sabrás a su tiempo y cuando te des cuenta de tu error será demasiado tarde"-Jack se cansa de el y le rompe el cuello y voltea a ver que es lo que el vampiro veía con tanta insistencia descubriendo entre la muchedumbre a aquel que le causo la cicatriz de la base del cuello, es su furia lanza un bumeran con navaja cortante que se incrusta en una de las paredes separando a 4 personas del grupo principal

"Nos volvemos a encontrar esta noche bailaras conmigo y después besaras los fríos labios de la muerte"-La mirada de Jack se veía muy retadora mientras se dirigía hacia las 4 personas, un chico de cabellos lilas llego para observar como un sujeto muy extraño con una clara actitud amenazante se dirigía hacia Shura, Aioros, Aioria y hacia un hermoso chico rubio y estos parecían no inmutarse por tal echo, escuchando las palabras del cazador se asusto mas ¿que es lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar¿quienes eran todos?

"Jack no hay tiempo déjalo será para la próxima"-dijo Mat sujetando a su compañero y este asiente y se marchan dejando atónitos a muchos.

**Kaira**: Hola a todos los fans espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**Keira**: yo quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios muchas gracias por apoyarnos, en especial le agradezco a Isane-Beta pues en ella hemos encontrado a una fiel admiradora y amiga

**Kaira**: no se olviden se aceptan de todo y no se guarden sus opiniones

**Kairake**: Hola es mi primera aparición por aquí y en esta gran reinauguración de fic les doy las gracias por leernos y además que bajo mi supervisión no pasaran siglos para que se actualice de nuevo el fic


	5. Cazadores: 6 hr antes

En un escenario iluminando el centro del escenario donde ce encuentra una pequeña y acogedora salita, con un florero repleto de margaritas, a escena se acerca Kaira vestida de blanco.

**Kaira**: agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que nos han estado leyendo, y en especial a aquellas que nos dejaron su amable comentario, el motivo de mi aparición es que el capitulo que leerán a continuación contiene escenas fuertes, ya que así se nos pidió que lo hiciéramos.(Keira entra en escena, vestida como Kaira solo que de negro)

**Keira**: Ya deja la palabrería, mire en pocas palabras ustedes querían ver sangre y asesinatos y se los concedimos.

**Kaira**: pero no crees que te pasaste, dijo debería ser un verdugo profesional.

**Keira**: Gracias por el halago pero sino mal recuerdo tuvimos que rebajarlas mucho por tu culpa

**Kaira**: es que si se quedaban así , hasta yo odiaría y mataría a nuestros protagonistas

**Keira**: díganme que he hecho para tener que condenarme con este ángel bueno para nada

**Kaira**: Me consideras un martirio? Pues mira tu que la vida a tu lado no es nada sencilla.

**Keira**: así pues (Kairake entra en escena con un vestuario idéntico al de las otras dos pero la mitad blanco y la otra negra)

**Kairake**: miren se callan y empiezan con el Fic que yo aquí no soy nana de nadie y ya me canse de las dos.

**Keira**: que genio?

**Kaira**: si amaneciste con el pie izquierdo

**Kairake**: he dicho ya

**Keira**: entendido jefa.

"Cazadores: 6 hr. antes" 

En un pequeño departamento, con tres camas y aspecto un tanto desagradable por los planos regados por doquier y una gran variedad de armas y artefactos extraños se encontraban tres cazadores, planeando su nuevo golpe habían encontrado un punto de reunión en un pequeño pueblo de nombre Darkenin.

"Jack que tienes, te noto mas triste y melancólico de lo usual, que no deberías emocionarte por haber encontrado una nueva concentración"-pregunto la única chica del grupo Jane, una chica de constitución delgada, cabellera de un tono liliáceo y unos expresivos ojos verdes que reflejaban la hiperactividad de esta jovencita de apenas 23 años de edad, Jack se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que ni se volvió cuando la joven lo llamo, en su lugar Mat el mayor del grupo contesto.

"Es que se acerca la fecha de cuando sucedió eso"-dijo mientras señalaba la cicatriz que estaba en la base del cuello de su compañero-" y la memoria de Jack siempre evoca a Alex. No puede evitarlo es su cruz"-Jack no volteo en ningún momento pero su cuerpo se tenso un instante y después respiro pesadamente como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones, como si lo mataran por dentro. Aquel día marcaría para siempre sus vidas y el único vestigio se encontraba no en su cuello si no en su mirar en su alma. Jane y Mat salieron de la habitación sabiendo que su compañero necesitaba estar ha solas, encuato estos salieron Jack se levanto con pasos tambaleantes , busco vacilante el interruptor de luz, que sus dedos torpes y temblorosos se negaban a encontrar, apago la luz y en penumbra se dirigió hacia su cama y se recostó, la habitación se iluminaba de vez en cuando por la luces de los automóviles que pasaban por el lugar haciendo que el lugar reflejara una fantasmal sombra roja sobre el cuerpo de Jack, este suspira y entrecierra sus ojos.

"Hermano si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo, pero no puedo, como tampoco puede cumplir esa promesa, él tuvo la culpa, por que no lo delataste? Matare ha ese bastardo mal nacido lo juro por mi propia vida que lo haré" –sus dedos tamborileaban a sus costados, cerrando sus manos con fuerza mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

" **20 años atrás"**

En una parra juegan tres jóvenes uno de ellos es Jack luce radiante y feliz, los muchachos visten ropas en tonos azules y unas botas negras mientras que la chica de increíble belleza lleva puesto un vaporoso vestido floreado y su largo cabello índigo se mece en el viento mientras lo adorna un elegante moño esmeralda, sus ojos verdes reflejan increíble paz y alegría se encuentra riendo de las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

"Alex, cuando conoceremos a tu amigo me muero de ganas de verlo, debe ser encantador"-dijo con su dulce voz la chica

"Alejandra no pensé que fueras tan desesperada"-contesto Alex, mientras la chica hizo un gracioso puchero y entrecerró los ojos antes de echársele encima y revolverle el cabello en forma de castigo

"Lo conocerás pronto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alex, este fin de semana"-le contesto Jack que miraba divertido la escena aunque él en el fondo también se muriera de la emoción por conocer al amigo de su hermano pues este siempre hablaba de aquel extraño como un ser hechizante y misterioso, hasta podría decirse que le tenia celos, pues el podía estar con Alex cuando quisiera, siempre había admirado a su hermano se le hacia la persona mas maravillosa del mundo y desde que tenia 5 años y su hermano 8 lo había tomado como un modelo ha seguir y ahora con sus 21 años su hermano parecía estar mas interesado en ese extraño que en el su propia sangre.

"Jack por que tan callado, es que no quieres conocerlo"-Alex le sonrió tiernamente a su hermano, sus ojos despedían chispas cada vez que escuchaba aquel nombre en los labios de su hermano, Jack negó con la cabeza.

Pasaron los días y se llevo acabo el cumpleaños numero 21 de Alex en el gran castillo que pertenecía a su familia, hasta entrada la noche una esbelta figura se asomo por la puerta, el amigo de Alex encajo perfectamente en aquel lugar atrayendo de manera mística a tanto mujeres como ha hombres que quedaban maravillados contemplándolo, sintiendo perder el aliento cada vez que este pasaba a su lado.

Alejandra bailo con el toda la noche y después él la llevo al jardín lo que aparecer molesto a Alex, que no aparto la vista de la pareja hasta que esta se perdió por completo en el mato de la noche, en sus ojos se notaba una extraña mezcla de odio, tristeza y sobre todo celos.

Los días pasaron y Alejandra cada vez estaba menos con el grupo, cuando se le veía se le notaba llena de vida y alegría, en cambio Alex moría y palidecía con cada día que pasaba permanecía mas tiempo en casa lo que fascinaba a Jack pero en el fondo le preocupaba ver a su hermano tan preocupado por aquel sujeto.

En septiembre de ese año ocurrió la tragedia, Jack y Alex fueron secuestrados y llevados a un misterioso castillo que se erguía sobre un pantano, puestos en un calabozo con otros jóvenes y chicas mas o menos de su misma edad para después llevarlos a todos a través de macabros pasillos iluminados pálidamente por una sucia luz amarillenta que se desprendía de algunas antorchas colgadas en las paredes que de vez en cuando dejaba ver alguna rata o algunas telarañas, por fin llegaron a un misterioso lugar lleno de extraños aparatos y con grilletes los sujetaron a las paredes, una extraña mujer hizo su aparición vestía muy formal y su atuendo permitía ver un poco sus hombros demasiado blancos casi fantasmales sus labios rojos dibujaba una mueca extraña que era todo menos una sonrisa, entre las comisuras de los labios se podían distinguir dos prominentes colmillos.

"Déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Lidia, seré su asistente esta noche, que será la ultima si no confiesan donde esta él, yo se que lo saben, que les puede prometer el que sea mas valiosa que su vida"- la chica sonrió malignamente mientras pasaba mirando con malicia a cada uno de los presentes-"aunque conociéndolo bien solo uno de ustedes conoce donde se esconde, los otro quizás ni sepan quien es él en realidad, acaso vale la pena dar todo por un hombre que no es capas de confiaros tal secreto"

Ninguno contesto Jack la miro confundido no sabia a quien se refería la extraña mujer o no quería saber.

"Bueno como ninguno me quiere decir, les presentare a mis amiguitos y que mas da empezaremos de derecha a izquierda, tráiganlo y atenlo a la mesa "-Jack y Alex se encontraba hasta el final de la fila el ultimo era Jack, delante ellos había 3 hombres el primero de cabellera rubia y mirada fiera, el segundo de cabellos largos y negros por ultimo el tercero que era un hombre débil y que en sus ojos solo se miraba el temor.

"Veamos con que me divertiré primero y ustedes observen con detenimiento si quieren salvar sus vidas solo hablen"-la joven tomo un taladro y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto rubio amarrado, volvió a preguntarle y este solo giro la cabeza-"bien no quieres hablar, disfrútalo"

Lidia acerco el taladro y lo coloco sobre las rodillas del sujeto y empezó a cantar mientras se las taladraba, realmente gozaba escuchándolo gritar, taladro primero muy lento para después acelerar, provocando que la sangre brotara por doquier y que sus piernas se desplomaran cuando el hueso se rompió algunas astillas volaron y se esparcieron por el lugar.

"Podría acabar con tu sufrimiento solo dime donde esta él se que es tu amante pero por dios lo vale"-esas palabras chocaron contra el pálido rostro de Alex cuyas pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo tembló, el sujeto no contesto." Es tu decisión "

Después de taladrar sus rodillas metió un dedo en el enorme agujero que había formado la broca y lo saco chorreante de sangre y se lo metió en la boca para saborearlo.

"por lo menos tiene buenos gustos, traedme las tijeras"- uno de los sujetos que la acompañaban le trajo unas tijeras grandes como de jardinero, con ellas rompió los pantalones de aquel sujeto dejando a la vista el mimbro de aquel desdichado, lo tomo en sus manos y lo masturbo y poco para después sujetarlo con fuerza y con las tijeras primero finge cortarle el mimbro para después sonreírle y besarlo, el la rechaza y Lidia retoma su tarea y se lo corta provocando un grito desgarrador proveniente de la garganta de el rubio que se desangro lentamente hasta morir, Lidia se acerco a él y con sus dedos le extrajo los ojos apoyándose con las uñas y jugo con ellos como si fueran canicas, para después los arroja al piso y pisarlos con sus zapatos dejando una mancha viscosa en el piso.

"Bueno él que sigue, traedme al de cabello negro"- todos palidecieron con la voz de ultra tumba que salió de la garganta de Lidia, no solo la escena había sido espectral sino que existía la posibilidad de que les tocara a ellos.

El otro muchacho no fue atado a la mesa sino que fue simplemente volteado en el lugar donde estaba, primero le dieron de latigazos provocando que su espalda se destrozara

"Traedme las sangujuelas"- en un frasco negro se revolvían 10 enormes sanguijuelas y Lidia se las coloco en la espalda y estas comenzaron a succionar la sangre de su victima, mientras uno de los nervudos acompañantes de la chica le cosía la boca con una enorme aguja oxidada lo que traía consigo unos terribles gritos por parte de la victima y risas de los tres compañeros.

"Escuchar, esta es su ultima oportunidad, hablen"- el tercer hombre grito y pidió hablar con ella a solas se lo llevaron y le toco el turno a Alex.

Lidia regreso furiosa al parecer no le había dado una respuesta satisfactoria, por lo que al entrar traía la mano llena de una sustancia gris.

Se tomo su tiempo escogiendo su nueva arma y por fin tomo una navaja y una batería

Empezó a quitarle la carne de los dedos de los pies lentamente, para después al terminar deja al descubierto los nervios y les unta un poco de agua con cal para que la piel se queme, el piso se encontraba para ese entonces todo cubierto de aquel liquido carmesí, después enreda los cables que están sujetos a la batería y después empieza a jugar con el voltaje, sus ayudantes le colocan en los oídos unos clavos gruesos y los empujan con un martillo, rompiéndole los tímpanos y desangrándolos, Jack mira aterrorizado a su hermano que se niega a hablar provocando la furia de sus atacantes, en su interior maldice a ese sujeto por no aparecer, por defraudar a su hermano.

Su mente se nubla y solo puede ver sombras borrosas y lo ultimo que escucha son las palabras de su hermano que hablan con alguien esa voz es de él, al parecer llego y los mato a todos junto con su clan él le pide perdón por no haber llegado antes Alex le dice que no es su culpa y le pide a Jack que se cuide y que no guarde rencor, que no tema por que el siempre estará a su lado, que perdone a él y que no lo culpe.

Despierta en su cama y Alejandra lo esta cuidando, cambiando de vez en cuando unos trapos húmedos que coloca en su frente, cuando abre los ojos ella le mira y sonríe

"Fue un sueño, una pesadilla"-musito en voz baja casi apagada

"No lo fue todo lo que viste realmente paso"-Alejandra pudo ver como su compañero palidecida al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Jack solo apretó los puños y se derrumbo en la cama respirando con dificultad cayendo en un profundo sueño.

A la semana de lo ocurrido fue ha visitar la tumba de su hermano, el viento soplaba con fuerza arrancando las flores de los árboles que formaban un remolino a su alrededor, se hinco en el piso y golpeo con fuerza la tumba como pretendiendo aliviar el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, cuando de repente escucho unos débiles pasos a sus espaldas y lo vio a él, su cuerpo sintió que estallaría por la rabia pero se mantuvo sereno aun tenia que saber algo.

"¿Por qué le dejaste morir, ¿Por qué llegaste a nuestras vidas a arruinarlas?"-sus ojos se mostraban serenos-"responde por que te quedas callado, sabias lo que él sentía"

"Alex fue un buen amigo y tu como su hermano deberías valorar su sacrificio, yo le hice la promesa de cuidarte y así lo haré, y a tus preguntas lo sabia, sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos"-su voz sonaba lejana apagada

"Te juro por mi vida que te matare"-Jack golpeo con su puño izquierdo el rostro de aquel mozo haciendo que unas gotas de sangre se escurrieran lentamente entre las comisuras de sus labios, el sujeto solo se limpio la sangre con el puño.

"No te servirá de nada desquitar tu furia sobre mi"-Jack no respondió nada solo se giro sobre sus talones y se encamino hacia el castillo.

"Tu me quitaste lo que yo mas amaba en este mundo, yo te quitare todo"-sentencio, y siguió caminando sellando el pacto, corrió por el bosque hasta que se desmaya y pierde el conocimiento despertando en una oscuridad absoluta volviendo en si y al ahora al Jack marcado y con ganas de venganza.

Sus ojos se abren con brusquedad y algunas lagrimas se derraman sobre su piel

"Me vengare, lo juro por mi vida"- su voz suena cansada, escucha que tocan la puerta para después dar paso a Jane y a Mat que le informa que ya es hora asiente con la cabeza y se marchan a la universidad de Darkenin.

Se levanta y se marcha con gran convicción en sus ojos y con una gran sed de venganza

**Kaira**: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

**Keira**: querían esa cantidad de sangre o mas

**Kaira**: bueno ahora saben por que Jack odia tanto a lo vampiros si quieren conocer las trágicas historias de los otros dos cazadores dejen sus comentarios, también si quieren algo mas o menos cantidad de rojo.

**Keira**: si ustedes pidan y nosotros aquí se los cumplimos, estamos para servirlos, también si no les gusto este capitulo

**Kaira**: Bueno contestemos los reviews

**Dimebag**: Bueno no crees que ya era hora de un cambio, creo que les va muy bien ese estilo

**Shadir**: Nos alegra que te parezca interesante y si se esta tratando de mejorar.

**Isane-Beta**: Bueno que te pareció este capitulo Isana esa es la cantidad de sangre que querías ver y por otro lado Isana ya no golpees tanto a Isane si la vas a matar mátala de una vez, es broma.

Por cierto yo creo que se merecen eso y mas, les agradezco que sean fieles seguidoras de este humilde fic.

**Sensei M**: Esto no es un sueño y gracias por tu apoyo y por no revelar aquello

**Shivatatenshi: **Hola gracias por visitarnos estamos muy felices de que se hayan tomado el tiempo de darse una vuelta por acá y con respecto a las matanzas este capitulo contiene bastante sangre espero que les guste.

**Atemu no Kitsune **: Oh gracias por ese review tan alentador, y bueno en este capitulo se aclaran algunas cosas, aunque no es lo usual de lo que escribo, pero pasando a otro tema si mal no recuerdo tu ya tenias un adelanto del capitulo pasado, espero que este te haya gustado y que sigas dejando comentarios.

Bien ago una pequeña pausa para poner a todos los lectores aprueba y ver que tan bien están en cuestiones detectivescas ¿Quién creen que es el padre de los gemelos? y ¿por qué?


	6. Detectives: 6hr antes

"Detectives: 6 Hr antes" 

En una oficina de policías, se encontraban revisando unos papeles Ikki y Seiya, el primero parecía tener fuego en la mirada cuando vislumbro cierto documento que de inmediato pidió a su pareja.

"Seiya, me harías el favor de pasarme los registros de la familia Avalon, que se encuentran en la pequeña gaveta azul de tu lado derecho"- él mencionado hizo lo que se le pidió y le entrego la carpeta a Ikki.

"¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar?"-pregunto intrigado, mientras el otro pasaba las hojas aparentemente al azar sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de su compañero, cuando encontró lo que buscaba una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo sobre su rostro

"Algo que tu dijiste cuando salimos de la casa de los Avalon me llamo mucho la atención, lo recuerdas"- tras ver que el chico no pretendía dar seña alguna de saber lo que estaban hablando prosiguió-" tu comentaste que los chicos, déjame ver a si, Saga y Kanon no tienen ningún parecido con sus padres, 2 en esa casa no hay ajo, 3 los colmillos de los chicos están algo pronunciados pero sin llegar a lo exagerado o vampiresco y además muchas de sus facciones revelan que no son de la misma raza de sus padres, aunque esto ultimo podría ser genética ya que se han comprobado muchos casos de "saltos" pero no en esta ocasión ya que ellos aseguran ser los padres de los chicos y en su árbol genealógico se mantiene estable y para coronar con broche de oro no hay ningún documento de natalidad, ni siquiera una foto"- Ikki termino su discurso triunfar y espero la contestación del otro.

"Tengo algo que agregar a tu teoría, como sabes tu y yo somos las personas que mas han tratado con vampiros"-hizo una pequeña pausa, notando el malestar en la cara de su compañero al aceptar la verdad de sus palabras aunque no lo quiziera-" Los chicos traía en sus cuellos unos medallones, cuando seguí al mas pequeño de los dos, Kanon pude notar que su medallón era una vieja runa, que utilizaban las culturas mas antiguas, simboliza a la luna, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso si no mal recuerdo, déjame pensar-después de unos breves instantes él chico continuo con su relato" Existe una leyenda relacionada con ese medallón aunque podría tratarse de otro ya que del que habla la historia tiene la forma del sol y la luna abrazándose, las culturas preatlantitas hablaban que la persona que tuviera ese medallón seria el guardián de un conocimiento mas antiguo que el propio hombre, el medallón tenia una inscripción por detrás aunque no se termino de traducir en su totalidad ya que se le perdió de vista en la edad media y el ultimo en poseerlo fue un clérigo Martelius Nominis y en su diario dejo lo que alcanzo a traducir, por cierto murió unas semanas después de que se perdiera el medallón, su convento fue incendiado y el diario no fue encontrado sino hasta fines del siglo 18 revelando el siguiente verso"

La luz y la oscuridad juntas 

_Abrirán el camino entre lo primitivo_

_Mezcladas en una misma esencia_

_El que despierte tal poder_

_Cuando la oscuridad devore a su hermana_

_Y la luna eclipse al sol_

_Amantes de tiempos ancestrales_

_Si la luz es fuerte nacerá entre las tinieblas_

_El brillo del sol la luna guardara celosa_

_Solo con su conjunción develaran la vida_

_El sol palidece ante su hermana la luna_

_Cuando la luna este en medio ciclo_

_El sol sobre la esfera celeste_

_Norte es a sur y león_

_El arquero celeste señala el camino_

_Sigue la cab ... _

"Bueno y tu conclusión es"-le cuestiono Ikki mientras miraba por la ventana, algo distraído entre sus pensamientos.

"Deja acabar, entre las fotos del expediente hay una en partícula que muestra que en el hombro izquierdo de Kanon hay una extraña marca de nacimiento, con un parentesco increíble al medallón que trae colgando y por su parte Saga tiene la parte que falta, el sol en su hombro derecho y si juntas las imágenes- toma ambas fotos y las junta lo mas que puede mostrándoselas a su compañero que queda asombrado ante lo que ve, pues esa imagen es idéntica al medallón del clérigo Matelius Nominis-"y aun no acaba mira el símbolo que se encuentra debajo es pequeño pero se aprecia bien, es la marca de los trece grandes"- Seiya se recuesta sobre el sillón y estira sus brazos hacia atrás esperando la reacción de su pareja.

"Bingo"-fue lo único que dijo antes de tumbarse en el sillón.

"Lo que no entiendo es de que nos puede servir esto, dijo nosotros investigamos asesinatos no"-pregunto el castaño mientras tomaba un poco de café de una taza de color azul pálido.

"Seiya, por dios después de una exposición tan magnifica no puede ser que no te des cuenta del gran poder que tenemos al conocer esta información, mira esos chicos podrían ser la carnada para atrapar al pez gordo y acabar de una vez con esa plaga"-esto ultimo lo dijo con gran pesar

"Toda vía no lo superas verdad, cuando vas a entender que no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a Shun, no podías hacer nada"- él otro sujeto a Seiya por los hombros y lo aventó con brusquedad , contra un estante tirando algunas carpetas y archivos entre otras cosas.

"Nunca me vuelvas a hablarme así"-le grito Ikki- "tu no sabes nada, debí hacer algo decirle que se alejara de ese hombre, por lo menos pude..."-su rostro palideció y se llevo ambas manos a la cara.

"Como tu amigo, te digo que no eres adivino y que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos"

Pasando una hora ya en calma los dos detectives se pusieron a aclarar notas y buscar mas pistas y la encontraron esa noche se llevaría acabo el baile de mascaras en la escuela de Darkenin y todos irían con disfraces perfecta ocasión para pasar inapercibidos y obtener lo que buscaban, por que de seguro los vampiros no se perderían tal ocasión para acercárseles a sus victimas.

Llegaron al lugar del evento todo parecía estar en calma relativamente aunque eso era malo tanta calma seria señal de tempestad, sabían como identificar a un vampiro y como eliminarlo.

"Ikki esto te parece normal"- le pregunto Seiya mordiéndose el labio inferior

"¿Qué de nuestras vidas te paréese normal?"-le contesto de forma burlona, pero fijo su mirada en una camioneta negra estacionada enfrente de la escuela-"tendremos compañía"

Un chico rubio paso delante de ellos interrumpiendo su conversación. Ambos chicos quedaron fascinados por el elegante andar del muchacho, por lo grácil de sus movimientos y la sutil belleza que poseía

"Disculpen me permiten pasar"-el chico parecía todo un ángel pero las apariencias engañan, pues cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente sonrió mostrando un par de colmillos blanquísimos-"Esta noche vendrán con migo Saga y Kanon, pronto se reunirán con los suyos"-Con paso firme se dirigió a la pista de baile perdiéndose entre la multitud.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Keira: Hola estamos de vuelta.

Kaira: esperamos que con este capitulo queden aclaradas algunas de sus dudas

Keira: pues a mi me hiciste mas pelotas

Kaira: bueno no importa, los veremos pronto en el siguiente capitulo Vampiros 6hr.

Keira: y así tendrán todas las perspectivas


	7. Vampiros: 6 hr antes

"Vampiros: 6hr. Antes"

En un palacio levemente iluminado por la luz amarillenta de los candiles que cuelgan majestuosamente del techo de la cúpula, que siempre muestra un cielo estrellado y una luna perfecta.

En los muros se dibujan siluetas vaporosas que escapan del tiempo, los muebles tallados solemnemente de una habitación dan asilo a aquellas siniestras fragancias que traen consigo los seres de la noche eterna.

Se cierra la reunión los trece grandes están presentes aun conmocionados por las palabras de su líder, uno de ellos él ángel rubio no lo soporta mas y sale empujando y maldiciendo a todo aquel desdichado que se cruce en su camino. Entra en sus aposentos y se recuesta sobre la cama cubierta por un fino manto de color borgoña que cuelga con delicadeza ente los mástiles de su cama, las sabanas son las primeras que reciben la ira que consume su interior, estrujándolas con desesperación, escucha un toque en su puerta, sabe quien es por lo cual no responde y él extraño entra.

"No me puede estar pasando esto a mi, por que insisten en alejarlos de mi"-refunfuño el rubio extendiendo sus palmas sobre las sabanas, mientras que su cabello se mezcla y cae entre la cama y el suelo de caoba oscura.

"Shaka deberías de ser mas paciente"-contesto el chico que acababa de entrar, sin darle importancia al ligero gruñido que salió de la boca del otro, antes de que de un solo salto se pusiera de pie y mostrara su imponente figura al recién llegado

"Paciente si podría intentarlo, pero paciente como puedes decir eso Shiryu si me entero de que otros están mas cerca de lo que es mi por derecho"- le habla con ironía antes de arreglarse un poco la elegante ropa mientras camina por la habitación

"Te refieres a Camus"-Shaka se para en seco un breve momento y no mira a su compañero para después seguir su ronda-"Mira eso fue obra del destino si, nadie pretendía que Kanon se encontrara con uno de los nuestros a tan corta edad, no fue culpa de nadie y..."- no termino de hablar pues Shaka en un arranque de ira tira todos los libros que se encuentran en una mesita de noche estrellando una copa de cristal con filo de oro llena de sangre junto con ellos.

"De los nuestros dijiste, sabes también como yo que ese tal Camus es un vampiro errante u exiliado por volunta y aunque sea neutral no es bueno que tenga contacto con ellos, ni siquiera obedece las leyes, ni acude cuando lo llamamos es mas quien te asegura que no los entregara"- su voz se había vuelto un silbido casi un leve susurro cuando termino de hablar.

"Ten fe pronto tendrás lo que te corresponde y ellos vendrán a nosotros por el llamado de la sangre"-le sonríe y se retira

Shaka se recuesta un poco en la mecedora cerrando levemente los ojos y moviendo un poco la copa que sostiene en u mano derecha.

"Es tiempo de una reunión familiar y yo me encargare de traerlos, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas"- bebe un poco y sus labios adquieren el tono carmesí de la sangre y sus ojos desprenden un brillo particular.

En el barrio de Saint Ter se lleva acabo una reunión de los Yaramis o vampiros de la cruz invertida, su líder una vampiresa de extremada belleza solo comparable con su crueldad tiene una amena platica con dos de sus mas fieles vampiros

"Esta es la noche compañeras hoy nos apoderaremos de los chicos y obtendré mi venganza sobre su padre"-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

"Y no solo eso obtendremos la clave para descifrar el tesoro de los atlantitas"-agrego otra chica de mirada platinada

"Bueno y que esperan"-siseo la líder

"Ya mandamos a un grupo, para que los traigan y les advertimos que si les falta un solo cabello lo pagaran muy caro sintiendo ganas morir"-ronroneo la primera mientras jugueteaba con una daga de empuñadura de plata

"Un rayo de luz solar te paréese buena ejecución"-rieron y se retiraron del lugar era hora de preparar todo.

En otro lugar bastante alejado un viejo castillo muy lúgubre para ser mas exactos, descansaba Camus había tenido ese sueño de nuevo y no podía evitar pensar en voz alta.

"De nuevo tu, efímera figura que como la brisa matinal escapas entre mis dedos, eres real por que te has robado mi alma y yo no he hecho nada por evitarlo apiádate de mi espíritu maligno, me falta tanto el aire"-Camus suspiro y volvió su vista para mirar a la chica que había entrado, aunque esta no había echo el menor ruido el vampiro podía sentir a los suyos

"Lo siento, amo espero no haber interrumpido sus meditaciones"- la chica de cabellera celeste y mirada de un tono verde profundo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"No lo haces, solo desvariaba sobre él, Kari tu crees que nosotros tenemos almas o corazón hace mucho tiempo ya no oía palpitar el mío, estaba seco pero ahora su ruido me taladra día y noche"- pregunto mientras su vista se perdía entre las sombras fantasmales de la noche y su etérea indumentaria se mece entre el suave viento nocturno

"Mire amo yo creo que no, los únicos que tienen alma son los humanos y no veo por que se preocupa tanto por ellos, son idiotas solo son ganado y con respecto al corazón debe ser solo un zumbido pues nosotros tampoco lo tenemos por que robamos la vida de otros..."-la chica callo cuando su maestro rió en forma súbita, lo cual no hacia muy a menudo.

"Pero si tu eras humana, como te puedes expresar así de ellos, si son tus orígenes o es acaso, que naciste con alma y la perdiste cuando te conocí, entonces él alma es algo tan frágil es como ellos solo son flores viven tan poco tiempo y se marchitan pero en ese corto tiempo disfrutan de su existencia viven todo a tope aman, lloran y tantas otras cosas que nosotros no podemos hacer, por eso él es atractivo por su fragilidad aunque no lo conozca puedo sentir su olor, su vida y esencia particular"- suspira y despide a la chica con un elegante ademán.

Apaga todas las luces de su habitación dejando solo una candelabro de tres velas que ilumina su escritorio, se sienta a escribir en su diario, toma su pluma y la sumerge en la tinta pero no escribe solo piensa, recuerda como cada noche lo visita aquella figura sin rostro y de hermosa sonrisa que invariablemente esta para él, evoca como el viento mece su larga cabellera azulada y como trae su aroma cada mañana, como este impregna su cama su ser, revive esa sensación de sentirlo entre sus brazos y enredar sus dedos en su delicada cabellera, le duele cada vez que el aire le falta y esa figura se despide evaporándose entre la neblina matinal.

"Serás un reflejo de mi pensamiento, te veo y no te tengo pero te escucho y te siento tan cerca que guardo el mágico tiempo que paso a tu lado te haz echo parte de mi, te fundiste en mi piel y grabaste en mi pensamiento tu imagen, me siento indefenso ante ti"- suelta la pluma, no escribirá nada esta noche tiene un invitado; se pone de pie y camina con elegantes pasos hacia la puerta de su alcoba

Recorre los senderos oscuros que lo llevan a el salón principal divaga en su mente esa mariposa , mientras otra se quema las alas al danzar con el fuego, y cae su cenizas mientras su amante la abraza.

Esta noche vera a Kanon, otro mortal para varia aunque no esta muy seguro el por que le perdona la vida. Si el chico es algo especial en su vida y lo ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero ese no es el instinto de un vampiro, amar al hombre que tontería.

Lo encuentra en la sala de recepciones junto a la chimenea y con un libro en las manos, que habla sobre leyendas y realidades de los vampiros un libro arcaico al que pocos tienen acceso, termina la pagina y le da vuelta leyendo el titulo "Martelius Nominis" , pero no continua al ver que Camus entra en el cuarto

"Camus, hola como estas"-le sonríe y ni se inmuta cuando el vampiro lo rodea y lo sujeta por detrás evitando todo movimiento o escape

"Bien solo que no he cenado y me preguntaba te quedaras a cenar, sabes una cosa la comida rara vez viene por su propia voluntad"-Camus pudo sentir como el corazón de Kanon se acelero fugazmente, sabia que aunque pasaran miles de años ningún mortal podía resistir a tal contacto-"no te preocupes te mandare a que te pongan un lugar en la mesa, si aun tienes hambre o sino podemos pasear"

"Solo que antes de ir a cenar, quería platicar con tigo e invitarte a un baile de mascaras que se realizara esta noche"- siguió a su anfitrión en su lúgubre recorrido, no sabia por que pero se sentía bien esa penumbra

"Y que es lo que quieres ganar con eso"- le pregunto alzando una ceja

"Bueno quiero que conozcas a mis amigos y también te haría bien salir"-le contesto sin inmutarse

"Bueno iré¿donde es la cita?"- siempre asedia esto era solo el protocolo, aunque esta vez sintió que esa noche seria especial aunque no percibiera el porque.

"Será genial, te presentare a todos a mi hermano Saga, a Shura, a Mu y Milo"-Llegaron al comedor y se dispusieron a cenar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaira: este capitulo cambio radicalmente

Keira: si pero que se le va hacer la jefa dijo que era mucha sangre

Kaira: pues es muy romántico

Keira: si me lo paréese también a mi solo, que Camus es muy bohemio.

Kaira: es todo un caso, y a mi me gusta tiene un no seque que lo hace hay un bombón

Kairake: yo no limpiare su baba, dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y pónganse a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo

Keira: puedo ponerle algo de sangre al capitulo que viene

Kaira: mejor mas misterio

Kairake: eso lo decido mas tarde


	8. Neutros: 7hr antes

**Kaira: **Hola nos extrañaban, se que nos van a matar por haber dejado el otro capitulo así, pero fue para darle mas emoción **Keira**: y si pensaron que en este capitulo sabrían quien es el padre, pues están muy equivocados 

**Kaira**: si es que Keira es algo sádica

**Keira**: no lo creo mas bien estoy ofreciéndoles una buena novela de misterio y mostrándoles todos los ángulo para que sepan como son cada uno y que les motiva también

**Kaira**: si tu lo dices, pero comencemos con el fic antes de que nos apaleen y les prometemos que en los siguiente capítulos verán mas sangre y sabrán como nacen los Yaramis y otras cositas asi

**Keira**: que te dije de contar los siguientes capítulos, pero bueno ya lo hiciste asi que comencemos

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Neutros 7 hr. Antes**

Milo, Saga y Mu habían decidido regresar juntos a casa este ultimo estaba echo un manojo de nervios y no paraba de voltear a un lado y otro como si sintiese delirios de preocupación mientras que sus amigos platicaban de lo mas tranquilos frente a sus ojos, se sentía de lo mas estúpido pero no podía evitarlo realmente le preocupaba sus camaradas y no podía soportar la idea de perder a Saga, ese nombre resonó en su mente mientras sus mejillas enrojecían levemente mientras caminaba al lado derecho del mencionado y Milo a su izquierda, este ultimo bajo levemente la vista y rodó sutilmente los ojos en dirección a su amigo percatándose del rubor del mismo y una pequeña sonrisa de placer se formo en sus delicados labios, para después empujar un poco a Saga haciendo que este chocase "accidentalmente" con Mu, quien abrió mucho los ojos al tener tan cerca a la persona que le robaba el sueño y hacia que su corazón palpitara como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Saga al caer se había sujetado del soporte mas cercano, quedando su rostro apoyado en uno de los hombros de Mu, que podía sentir el suave aliento de su compañero.

"Mu te encuentras bien, perdona es que me tropecé"- dijo Milo mientras se agachaba y torcía la cabeza para mirarlo desde abajo y comprobar su teoría.

"No te preocupes estoy bien"-le contesto lo mas calmado que pudo, aun podía sentir la respiración de Saga sobre su cuello aunque este ya no estuviera a su lado y solo lo mirase confundido.

"Milo ten mas cuidado nos pudimos haber lastimado"-le reprocho el gemelo, pero mas tardo en hacerlo que en lo que Milo se dirigió ahora en contra de el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, ladea la cabeza curioso para después sonreír

"Lastimado dices, si y mañana a uno de los dos los dos le costaría trabajo caminar por haber quedado abajo"-estas palabras lo inquietaron a que se debía esa mirada risueña

Siguieron caminando sin ningún otro percance hasta llegar a la casa de Mu, una muy linda con un gran jardín cubierto de flores y unos cuantos árboles de duraznos al fondo que acababan de florecer llenando el aire con una exquisita fragancia y el suelo con miles de pequeñas flores de color melocotón, se despidieron y prosiguieron su camino no sin antes recordar que todos irían juntos al baile y que pasarían por Mu en 5 horas, para que se preparara.

La casa de Milo estaba a dos de la de los gemelos, esto había favorecido mucho su relación con ellos pues siempre desde niños se les había vistos juntos en especial con Kanon quien era su confidente; esta tarde sentía algo interesante en su interior y no sabia que era, un sentimiento mezclado entre miedo y curiosidad además desde hace algunos días había soñado mas con él, sentía que lo llamaban y que recorría larguísimos pasillos apenas iluminados no distinguía el lugar pero los ojos de aquel ser le añadían color al juego de luces y sombras que lo rodeaban y lo hacían sentir seguro incluso una vez estuvo a punto de besarlo pero desapareció entre las sombras.

"Saga, podría pedirte un favor?"-le pregunto sin voltearlo a ver mientras perdía su vista en el horizonte

"Si lo que quieras"- se volvió, esa actitud en él le resultaba extraña puesto que Milo siempre estaba en efervescencia pura.

"Normalmente se lo pediría a Kanon, pero lo he notado un tanto extraño estos días, desaparece mas a menudo y su rostro luce sombrío y hasta triste se podía decir, pero ven no es bueno hablar en la calle te invito un helado vale"-tomo de brazo a su compañero y lo condujo a la heladería que habían pasado hace unos instantes pidieron algo sencillo dos helados de limón con crema de cereza. Para después sentarse en una de las pequeñas bancas que se encontraban fuera de la heladería, el viento aumentaba su fuerza creando pequeños remolinos a su alrededor y levantando de vez en cuando las hojas secas de los árboles mientras que el sol naranja se ocultaba un poco entre los montes aledaños al lugar, brindando una extraña sensación de confort.

"Bien Milo te escucho"- hablo Saga tras el molesto silencio que se había generado entre los dos y sabiendo lo difícil que seria para Milo confesarle sus secretos.

"Bien lo primero es que me preocupa Kanon, ya te día algunas de mis razones, auque no tenga completo el rompecabezas se que algo le pasa esta mas distraído que de costumbre y no solo el también tu tienes lo tuyo, no se como decirlo pero hasta su olor es diferente es como si ya no fuesen ustedes y cada día que pasa se acentúa mas"-tomo un poco de helado algo desganado con la cuchara y se lo comió esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor

"Por mi parte te diré que, si me he sentido extraño como si algo que no pudiese controlar saliera de mi interior para arrebatarme lo que soy aunque sigo siendo yo, para serte mas preciso es como si mi yo estuviese dividido en dos mitades y ninguna soy yo"-a su mente vino la fotografía que el detective les había mostrado he instintivamente apretó el sol que traía al cuello-"Pero no creo que de eso sea lo que quieres hablar, un psicólogo te podría decir que es normal son cambios de la edad(haciendo una pausa para meditarlo y después con un tono un tanto indiferente continuo), y dime a ti que te acongoja Milo"-su mirar denotaba frialdad, incluso Milo se asusto un poco y le temblaron las manos al no ver rastro alguno de la dulzura que lo caracterizaba en sus ojos por unos instantes fue como si fueran los de otra persona, para después volver a ser simplemente Saga

El esperaba otra reacción de su amigo, pero quizás su mismo temor y problemas le habían orillado a suponerlo. Pero Saga parecía imperturbable como si no pasara nada y todo el mundo estuviera bajo su control, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar en eso

"Veras Saga lo que sucedes es que hace, ya tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerdo que sueño con un hombre de misteriosa mirada y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él"- sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín y sus labios se contrajeron a la vez que bajaba la mirada

"Y eso que tiene de raro, muchos fantasean con encontrarse a su amor ideal e incluso algunos lo crean a base de sus recuerdos es muy normal que si uno no encuentra su "amor verdadero" o ninguno cumple todos sus requisitos la mente comience a tomar pequeños bosquejos de sus antiguos amantes para coronarlos como el amor perfecto o platónico a si de simple"-le contesto muy tranquilo para después comer un poco de nieve

"Crees que lo estoy inventando no, pues te equivocas él es real no se como explicártelo ni como demostrarlo pero es real, sueño que me toma entre sus brazos y no puedo ver su rostro pues esta entre la penumbra incluso he intentado besarlo una vez"- miro a Saga firmemente a los ojos defendiendo sus palabras, no dejaría que se burlase así de sus sentimientos aunque él mismo no los tuviera bien definidos

"Bien te creo y que es lo que te preocupa entonces"-cuestiono sin quitarle la vista de encima

"Es que él no es humano o bueno eso, creo además de que últimamente lo he tenido mas cerca he incluso entre sueños me llama y camino hacia una luz extraña donde escucho su voz, he estado apunto de tocarlo, pero siempre me despiertan antes de poder hacerlo, me pregunto que pasaría si lo toco"- Se inclino para sorber el helado y miro la invitación al baile de mascaras que tenia a un lado, no era muy grande pero lucia elegante con aquel filo dorado paso sus dedos sobre ella y en un descuido se corto y una pequeña gota carmín se empezó a formar en su dedo mientras la miraba curioso, Saga le jalo la mano y después de mirar la pequeña herida la besa con mucha ternura ante la sorpresa de Milo, pero su sorpresa es mayor cuando este introduce la punta de su dedo en sus labios y lo muerde ligeramente provocando que la herida se abriera un poco mas, como si tuviese un objeto punzante en la boca-" Saga que te sucede estas loco o que"

En los ojos de Saga solo se podía ver la inmensidad, un cuerpo vació sin alma, un ser frió y lejos del tiempo y el espacio. Esa mirada lo asusto aun mas y Milo que en un intento desesperado por que su compañero reaccionara y lo soltara, le voltea tremenda cachetada que se queda marcada en su blanca piel

"Pero que te pasa por que me pegas"- le respondió molesto mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda y miraba desconcertado a Milo cuando nota que este comienza a sollozar-" Perdona no fue mi intención gritarte"

"Lo vez todos son diferentes, Saga me das miedo no eras tu hace unos minutos temo perderte"- se abrazo al cuerpo de Saga mientras sus lagrimas seguía escurriéndose por sus mejillas empapando la camisa del mas alto que solo atino a abrazarlo mas fuerte mientras le repetía que no tuviese miedo

"Milo no se que fue lo que sucedió, pero te digo una solo cosa, una simple promesa y esta es que nunca me perderás, siempre estaré a tu lado para reconfortarte, para ayudarte para quererte..."deposito un suave beso en su frente como si con eso esperaba sanar las heridas que el mismo le provoco

"Saga yo se que cumplirás tu promesa"- con esas simples y sencillas palabras el mayor sonrió complacido al ver como Milo también lo asía y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Se despidieron cuando llegaron a la casa de Milo este quería salir un rato a solo por lo que se excuso cuando Saga le ofreció su compañía, cuando este se retiro y estuvo seguro de que ya había entrado a su casa tomo su bufanda pues comenzaba hacer frió y salió a recorrer la plaza, en uno de los puestos que usualmente se pone se encontró con uno que llamo mucho su atención así que se acerco lo suficiente como para ver que un joven encapuchado de cabellos de un color cual puesta de sol lo atendía haciéndole la clara invitación a que se sentara para adivinarle el futuro, Milo lo miro curioso y se pregunto así mismo que podía perder así que acepto y entro en la pequeña carpa que tenia el misterioso sujeto, una vez dentro tomo asiento.

"Tu nombre es Milo cierto"- por un momento Milo pensó que lo mas seguro seria retirarse de aquel sitio pues quizás ese hombre lo vigilaba para hacerle algún mal, estando apunto de salir se paro en seco al escuchar las palabras de aquel extraño sujeto-"¿Por qué te marchas si aun no he concluido¿Qué acaso no quieres saber por que sueñas con ese misterioso hombre? o ¿Qué es lo que les sucede a tus amigos Saga y Kanon? los orígenes de la familia Avalo"-él sujeto miro complacido como después de sus palabras Milo volvía a su lugar y se disponía a escuchar-"escucha bien que solo te podré decir esto por el momento, él chico con el que sueñas no pertenece a ningún clan y puedes confiar plenamente en él solo evita caer en sus instintos en cuanto a tus amigos bien ellos son caso aparte"-ahora fue él quien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba Milo para después pararse y tomar algo de uno de los estantes y arrojárselo a Milo que lo miro sorprendido pues se trataba de una pequeña estrella con una piedra iridiscente en su centro-"hay dos piezas como estas las dos sirven para lo mismo pero los Yaramis no lo saben así que siempre han buscado las dos mitades quizás mas que al sol y a la luna me atrevo a pensar, yo no puedo guardarla mas y los astros me han indicado que tu serás un buen guardián y harás buen uso de ella cuan sea necesario y eso no se los discuto pues veo en ti la fortaleza necesaria incluso para enfrentarte a un licántropo"-sonrió con ironía y comenzó a recitar un pequeño poema.

La luz y la oscuridad juntas en un mismo ciclo

Abrirán el camino entre lo primitivo y lo moderno

Mezcladas en una misma esencia

El que despierte tal poder

Debe estar seguro de las puertas que abrirá

Cuando la oscuridad devore a su hermana

Y la luna eclipse al sol en su danza fúnebre

Los últimos rayos de luz

En el horizonte se podrán distinguir

Siempre al norte giran las agujas del reloj

Amantes de tiempos ancestrales

Si la luz es fuerte nacerá entre las tinieblas

El brillo del sol la luna guarda celosa

El sol de la luna cuida cual guardián implacable

Solo su conjunción develara la verdad

Cuando la luna este en medio ciclo

El sol palidece ante su hermana la luna

Norte es a sur y a al león celeste

El arquero señala el camino

Sigue los paso de la nodriza

En el arco de la puerta sus miedos dejaran

Bajo el mar muerto la virtud hallaran

Pisa siempre la verdad y se humilde

Póstrate ante los amates nunca ante nadie mas

"Ahora vete y cumple tu destino marcado entre la muerte y la vida pues tu destino esta trazado escorpión salvador de Artemisa"- Milo solo lo miro de lo mas confundido y cuando se percato ya estaba bastante lejos de la plaza, pensó que todo eso había sido un sueño cuando sintió en sus bolsillos aquel extraño objeto que ato a su cuello por debajo de la bufanda.

De repente miro a la lejanía como una persona de cabellera rubia yacía en el piso inconsciente entre un mancha de sangre se acerco corriendo a socorrerlo y se sorprendió cuando el chico comenzó a despertarse, sus ojos tenían un hermoso color azul, sonrió mientras le limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida que nacía en su cien iba a preguntarle como se la hizo pero no pudo decir nada pues un carruaje se acerco a ellos y ayudo a levantar al chico y meterlo en su interior donde una hermosa chica lo esperaba

"Por los dioses Hyoga tienes que ser mas cuidadoso, no sabes de lo que seria capas tu padre si algo te sucediera por mi culpa, sabes lo que Camus les hizo a los otros..."- cuestiono la chica pero cayo al percatarse que no estaban solo, entonces fue Hyoga el que se dispuso a hablarle a Milo.

"Gracias, pero ellos se encargaran de mi no te preocupes"-cerro la puerta del carruaje y se marcharon dejándolo mas confundido de lo que estaba

Se retiro a su casa pues cuando miro el reloj solo faltaban treinta minutos para que sus amigos pasaran por él, no sabia como el tiempo se le fue tan rápido esa tarde y aun le faltaba cambiarse por lo cual apresuro el paso

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Kaira**: Increíble ahora si que te luciste querida

**Keira**: Yo siempre lo hago, escribo cosas de calidad 

**Kaira**: si pero memoria no tienes

**Keira**: por que lo dices?

**Kaira**: por los dioses que no notaste que el poema de aquel sujeto es diferente al que le narro Seiya a Ikki

**Keira**: Si son diferentes y te diré por que (se acerca a ella y le cuchichea algo al oído) comprendes?

**Kaira**: No puedo creerlo así que esta... (no termina la frase pues Keira le cierra rápidamente la boca) recuerda que estamos en publico y bien contestaremos los reviews

**Kaira**: si eso me gusta (soltándose del amarre y tomando la lista) bien

**Elena: **_si puede que tenga mucho resentimiento, pero acaso tu no odiarias aunque sea un poquito a aquella persona que te causo tanto daño, ademas que para mi gusto (aun siendo la escritora hay cosas que se escapan a mi control) Jack amaba de una forma mas que fraternal a su hermanito_

**Isane-Beta:** _Bueno a ti que te podria decir si lo sabes todo de mi, solo que devieran ser mas tolerantes las tres, ya se que cada una tiene un caracter distinto, pero ni yo(Kairake) con Kaira y Keira tengo tantos problemas. Y bueno la idea del sexteto no es tan mala, por otra parte este capitulo estubo un poco mas grande pero les prometo que el que biene sera aun mas grande, se cuidan._

**shivatatenshi: **_Bien con que lo que quieres es mas sangre pues te la dare, no nos cuesta nada comprar un poco mas de rojo, y si concuerdo con la idea de que Camus Bohemio es tan lindo, pero bueno ese no es el punto, si lo que deseas es sangre en el siguiente capitulo la tendras y prometo ser mas cruda que en Cazadores 7hr antes_


	9. Recuerdos

**Kaira**: Bueno este capitulo me toca escribirlo a mi, por que me encantan las tragicomedias, espero que lo disfruten y no sean tan duros conmigo (hace una reverencia mientras vemos a Keira por detrás con una gran pancarta y un numero telefónico y una dirección)

**Keira**: Si, pueden enviar sus tomates dirección con gusto yo se los entregare a Kaira...(Kaira se enoja al escuchar el comentario de su pareja y la golpea con fuerza en la cabeza para después arrastrarla fuera del escenario)

**Kaira**: bien como ya no hay nadie que interrumpa, comencemos el fic

**Recuerdos**

La fiesta había terminado en una revuelta, en salón principal se debatía un duelo entre las cuatro potencias, habiendo ya perdido los Yaramis quedando solo los detectives, los cazadores y los vampiros todos a la expectativa de quien seria el siguiente en irse; pero ninguno de ellos noto que eran observados por un inocente chico de cabellos lilas que contemplaba absorto aquélla escena no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos mostraban.

Jack golpeo suavemente un costado de Mat y le indico con la mirada que los vampiros huían teniendo la firme intención de seguirlos pero Mat simplemente negó con la cabeza

"Mat pero que te sucede, no puedes arrebatarme mi venganza así como si, yo no te la entregare"-le susurro bastante molesto mientras que su ojos irradiaban fuego

"Yo soy el líder y me tienes que obedecer, no es tiempo para niñerías, tu venganza puede esperar vive y sal libre hoy, mañana la cobraras y no hay pero que valga"-sujeto con fuerza a Jack obligándole a soltar un débil quejido

"Hablaremos luego, cuando tu novio el detective ese nos haya dejado solos Mat"- su voz sonaba seca e indiferente, sabia que a su compañero le molestaba que hiciera esos comentarios.

Los dos cazadores giraron sobre sus talones y se dispusieron a irse también, pero la voz de Ikki los detiene y los obliga a volverse para verse apuntados con un par de pistolas calibre 64, que apuntaban directo a sus cabezas.

"Alto hay, tiren todas las armas que traigan con ustedes y de rodillas ahora"-reclamo Ikki acercándoseles peligrosamente seguido de Seiya

"Detective que gusto volverle a ver, espero que me disculpe pero este momento no es adecuado para nuestra reunión"-Mat se disculpaba de forma cortes ante Ikki

"Mat esta vez si vendrás conmigo y te haré pagar por todos los crímenes cometidos"-Ikki no titubeo y se acerca cada vez mas aquel sujeto que tampoco da muestras de temor

"Crímenes jajajajaja, también fue un crimen el asesinato de su hermanito a manos de los vampiros, si me hubieras dejado actuar en aquel entonces no estarías involucrado en esta desdichada cruzada y lo tendrías a él a tu lado" –su voz sonaba chocante y en un ataque de ira con un ágil movimiento de manos realiza un giro dejando que su elegante capa se eleve para terminar con el arma del otro en las manos y ahora es él quien le apunta a un Ikki que lo mira sorprendido

"Bien echo Mat demuéstrale de que están hechos los verdaderos hombres"-se gira para ver a Seiya e invitarlo a que entre en el juego también-"y tu muchachito, que esperas o es que Zods1 no tiene valor para defenderse siquiera, tu abuela si que fue un reto un Baast2 ,pero un reto en verdad"

Seiya lo mira fijamente y aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula tratando de no matarlo ahí mismo, pero sus colmillos y el crecimiento repentino de sus uñas indica que no va por buen camino

"Dejen de jugar y díganos que vinieron a buscar"-exclamo molesto Ikki por lo que le acababan de decir a su compañero

"No se por que tenemos que pelear si todos estamos del mismo bando, cada uno de nosotros a sufrido una perdida por un vampiro"-hace una pausa y mira de reojo a Seiya-"Bueno de alguna forma"-Comentario que no le agrado mucho al chico, no le gustaba que le recordaran que él no era humano

"Si vuelves a decir algo al respecto de los orígenes de Seiya yo mismo te matare así tenga que seguirte hasta el fin del mundo"-le reclamo molesto mientras sacaba una daga pasa sobre la garganta de Mat

"Que sensible y que malos gustos tienes juntarte con un Zods"-Dijo por lo bajo Jack recibiendo una mirada silenciador por parte de Mat que aun podía sentir el filo de la daga en su cuello

Escuchando toda la conversación sin ser visto, detrás de una de las tarimas principales se encontraba Mu, que después de su asombro prestaba mas atención a las palabras dichas por aquellos sujetos, reconocía a los primeros pues eran los detectives que fueron a ver a su tutor en la mañana para pedirle los informes policíacos y a sus maestros, pero aquellos sujetos con misteriosas habilidades no los identificaba, nunca los había visto en Darkenin; pero su información no estaba del todo completa pues tampoco entendía ciertas palabras que mencionaban mas no se movia por temor a que lo escucharan

"Pues nosotros solo seguimos a una concentración de vampiros que al parecer se quieren instalar en Darkenin"-Le contesto Jack como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

"Ya les dimos nuestras razones ahora es su turno"-Mat los miraba con mucha frialdad y con una de sus manos sobre su sable de titanio reforzado

"Nos llegaron informes de que este pueblo estaba sufriendo una extraña enfermedad, clásico ataque de vampiros ustedes entienden verdad o tengo que darles detalles" – les dijo de forma burlona Ikki

"No te molestes, tu pequeño cerebro se puede sobrecargar por una explicación tan lógica"-Le contesto tranquilamente Mat, estirando un brazo para detener a Jack que ya iba a sacar sus navajas giratorias para cobrarse tal atrevimiento

Estuvieron intercambiando un par mas de palabras y advertencias por parte de los detectives a los cazadores antes de dejarlos ir.

Cuando los cazadores regresaron a su camioneta se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Jane había sufrido un ataque y esta les narro lo que sucedió, cuando acabo Jack salió corriendo de la camioneta que para ese entonces se encontraba lejos de la urbe principal, se encontraban en un pequeño monte para ser mas precisos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se puso a gritar como desquiciado alzando los brazos al cielo para después caer de rodillas y golpear el suelo que recién acababa de recibir sus lagrimas, hasta que siente la mano de Mat sobre su hombro, voltea y ve que le pide una explicación.

"Es algo que menciono Jane, lo que traía uno de los chicos a los que perseguían los vampiros, el medallón de su cuello es el mismo que traía Alex en un principio y después fue de Alejandra, el me contó que eran dos que hacían uno, tan diferentes el uno del otro pero a la vez tan semejantes y ese idiota tenia el juego que lo complementaba, según él ese amuleto era muy importante para los 13 grandes, con razón los perseguían, podríamos utilizarlos de carnada si en la confusión Jane no los hubiese perdido...Lo que me intriga es saber como llegaron esos tesoros a las manos de esos niños"-se detuvo a pensarlos unos instantes y luego recordó las palabras de su compañera-"ella dijo no son ni civiles ni vampiros y si hubieran sido de otra especie la computadora lo hubiese detectado, son dos y tienen entre 17 y19 mas o menos la edad que tendrían-"guardo silencio ante su descubrimiento, abriendo mucho los ojos ante lo que era tan obvio y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de estallar a carcajadas y saltar como loco por todo el lugar dejando muy confundido a Mat-" son ellos, que no lo vez son sus hijos, tengo a sus hijos a mi merced, por eso estaba hay esperando recuperarlos, pero me pregunto ellos sabrán quien son si no fuera así seria mas interesante el juego; imagínatelo destruido por su propia prole, debemos encontrarlos Mat"- se había desquiciado por completo, aunque el cansancio llego antes dejándolo en los suaves brazos de Morfeo.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de hay los dos detectives cenaba en un pequeño restaurante, Seiya apenas había comido algo solo picoteaba sin ganas su cena siendo esto ultimo notado por Ikki quien trato de animarlo

"No debemos avergonzarnos de lo que somos, un ser humano no es aquel que nace siéndolo sino aquel que demuestra la calidez de su corazón y la fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse a un mundo que no le comprende"-bebió un poco de café para después sonreírle con cariño

"Eso lo dices por que tu eres humano, yo no puedo darme ese lujo, siempre intento serlo, siempre juego ese maldito juego de mascaras tratando de aparentar algo que no soy y nunca seré soy un Zods, extraño ni siquiera puedo ser un mounstro completo"-sonrió mientras sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, Ikki no soportaba verlo así le partía el corazón, así que va y lo abraza dejándolo que llore en su hombro.

"Que no te perturbe lo que dicen ese par de urracas, tu siempre serás mas humano de lo que ellos podrán ser"- Seiya solo lo abrazo con mas fuerza y siguió llorando

Flash back

"Abuela sabes hoy me digiero una palabra que no entendí"-Un pequeño niño de cabellera castaña y grandes ojos color café llegaba corriendo al regazo de su abuela tras soltarse de la mano de su padre

"Que palabra Seiya?"-la anciana lo carga y le da un beso en la frente cosa, que agrada muchísimo a su nieto quien se acomoda entre sus brazos

"Es que los niños del pueblo me dijeron que yo era un mounstro, que es lo que significa, debe ser algo gracioso por que todos ellos comenzaron a reír mientras me señalaban"-le pregunto Seiya entusiasmado a su abuela que solo comenzó a llorar, antes que su padre fuera por él

Erick cargo a su hijo para que su madre pudiera descansar y después se sentó con él en los columpios, meciéndose al compás del viento

"Seiya, sabes que tu abuela es una Baast cierto"-el niño asintió, y una débil sonrisa se formo en los labios de su padre-" Tu y yo hemos recibido algunas cualidades de su clase, por eso no somos humanos ni somos Baast...ni uno ni lo otro simplemente un mestizaje somos Zods criaturas que posen la fuerza de 4 hombres, de ágiles movimientos y carecemos de la ansia por la sangre, entre mas se mezclen los Zods con los seres humanos estas cualidades disminuyen...el hombre teme a lo que no conoce a lo que es diferente"- no pudo continuar abrazo con fuerza a su hijo que no entendía por que su familia lloraba

"Papa ya no llores, seré buen niño pero no me gusta verte llorar mmm ahah..."-el pequeño también estallo en lagrimas entre los brazos de su padre enterrando su pequeña cabeza entre las holgadas ropas que llevaba, hasta que escucho unos gritos enfurecidos que venían del exterior de la casa y se iban acercando, su padre lo tomo de la mano y se lo entrego a una sirvienta que tenia otro hijo para que salieran por detrás

Seiya siguió las indicaciones de su padre con la promesa de este que lo volvería a ver cuando arreglara ciertos asuntos, no supo nada mas solo vio desde lo lejos la casa que lo vio crecer arder en llamas que consumían sus recuerdos, al tiempo que la sirvienta y su hijo trataban de hacerle no mirar atrás

Mientras eso sucedía afuera dentro las cosas eran de lo mas espeluznantes, pues 20 hombres armados con hachas y una que otra hoz entraron a matar a los mounstros

"Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada por que nos hacen esto"-Les frito la mujer

"No vamos a esperar a que lo hagan o si, se los advertimos, tendrían que haberse ido antes del atardecer "sin decir mas los aldeanos se abalanzaron contra ellos

La mujer aunque parecía ya bastante grande dejo ver su verdadera apariencia y sus largas uñas destrozaron de un solo golpe el espinzo de algún desafortunado haciendo que los fragmentos de este volara hasta formar una división entre ella y los aldeanos quienes dudaron por un minuto para después seguir su ataque, el mas fuerte de ellos se enfrento en determinado momento de la batalla solo contra ella parecía que la mujer ganaría pero utilizando las dos hoces le rebana la cabeza dejando solo el cuello a la mitad y una enorme mancha en el piso de sangre azulada, para que después todos se entretengan con el cadáver descuartizándolo, pues se dice que si a una baast no se le descuartiza y se entierran sus partes en 4 cementerios diferentes esta puede regresar a la vida.

A su hijo la situación no pintaba muy diferente que la de su madre su cuerpo lucias varias estocadas he incluso le faltaba una oreja y tenia una profunda cicatriz en el rostro que lo atravesaba desde el cráneo hasta la base del cuello mostrando varios cartílagos y pequeños trozos sanguinolentos de carne y hueso, cuando ya no pudo mas cayo muerto con la medallita de su hijo entre sus dedos ensangrentados

"Seiya..perdóname no podré ir contigo"-seguía vivo cuando uno de los codiciosos aldeanos vio la medallita de oro y se la trato de arrebatar, como no se dejo le corto la mano y después agito la medallita en su rostro.

Fin del Flash back

"Lo prometiste, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo"-balbucea entre sollozos

"Siempre estaré a tu lado"-no sabia que mas decir

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente tranquilos terminaron de cenar y se retiraron al departamento que compartían

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Kaira**: bueno no me quedo tan mal, además les di muchas pistas y algo de sangre aunque debo admitir que la que es buena para eso es Keira

**Keira**: así que reconoces mi superioridad

**Kaira**: en ese aspecto si, por cierto como te liberaste

**Keira**: la jefa me ayudo

**Kaira**: bueno ahora solo falta darles un pequeño diccionario

**Keira**: si esto les servirá de ayuda y recuento para el final

**Kaira**: si quieren que sigamos de esta forma solo solicítenlos, haremos la prueba un par de capítulos sino funciona lo dejamos (Recordamos que todos los personajes pertenecen al autor y que esta mitología solo se aplica a esta historia)

**Baast**: Criaturas con aspecto agradable hasta que enfurecen mostrado su verdadera figura que consiste el orejas puntiagudas, prominentes colmillos y garras tan fuertes como el acero, de frente amplia, y manos grandes y dedos largos también tienen ojos generalmente azules o violetas con tendencias felinas.

Estas criaturas se dice que son descendientes de los antiguos licántropos Aureous cuyos descendientes directos son los hombre lobo, detestan el olor a sangre pero una vez que se ven sumergidos dentro de el desatan al animal que llevan dentro, perdiendo el control de sus actos.

La abuela de Seiya era una baast, que no quería luchar pero se vuelve sumamente diestra a pesar de su edad cuando huele la sangre de sus manos

**Era de Athor: **Conocida también como la era del silencio, en nuestro mudo ha habido 4 eras de este tipo donde la humanidad se extingue bajo el peso de los dioses titánicos.

El cielo se tiñe de rojo por el poder de Unamtep que devora los corazones a su antojo, mientras que el mar es habitado por los Kunampus hijos de Amenrat, que disfrutan comiendo carne de pescadores y de marinos, mientras que su padre prefiere las de doncellas; la tierra del norte es azotada por Xipe desollador divino que acaba con toda la vida mas no con la almas siendo esta torturadas por toda una era, Hikan señor de los tornados que con su solo aliento es capaz de formar ciclones de alturas inimaginables, también existen los dioses menores y las criaturas suparahumanas, se dice que en la gran bóveda de los atlantitas se encuentra el secreto para abrirle la puerta a esta Era y que se tiene el poder para controlar a los dioses Titánicos que solo buscan destruir al hombre por que sus ancestros los encerraron en la ultima era durante el ciclo o era de Sagitario

**Yaramis o vampiros de la cruz invertida**: Son los poseedores de la estrella de Cirio que conecta al medallón, si esta se utiliza en el ritual se liberara no solo el secreto atlantita sino también la bobedad donde se encuentra encerrada la parte negativa del tesoro de los atlantitas ( el conjuro y la llave de los dioses titánicos), están dirigidos por una vampiresa que tubo algo que ver con el padre de los gemelos, incluso llego a poseer la luna cuando Alejandra tenia al sol.

Son los vampiros que se revelaron contra los 13 grandes, ansiosos por tener para ellos solos los secretos atlantitas y así dominar al mundo y sumir a la humanidad en una nueva era de Athor

Su emblema es una cruz invertida que termina en punta con un circulo encerrando la parte superior de la misma y con una pequeña aureola sobre esta en color plateado. No se sabe que contactos tengan dentro del grupo de los vampiros, ni que planes tengan para los gemelos

**Zods**: Son los descendientes de un Baast con un ser humano, tiene aspecto mas humanoide y no cambian su apariencia como lo hacen los Baast cuando pelean, generalmente son altos y de complexión atlética, entre mas gastada este la sangre de la baast menos poder tendrán al igual que sus sentidos se afinaran y perderán con menos frecuencia el control.

En una pelea entre estas dos casta un Baast se las vería duras contra un Zods incluso de 5 generación ya que a los Zods una vez que pierden por completo el control de si mismos adquieren el poder Aureous que los convierte en verdaderas maquinas homicidas, pero su cuerpo al no ser tan fuerte como el del Baast, se comienza a destruir desde adentro hasta que explota si no se tranquiliza.

A Seiya le sucedió un crecimiento de colmillos y uñas repentino ya que las transformaciones de los Zods están ligadas a sus emociones, no todos los Zods adquieren el poder Aureous, esto depende de su familia, Seiya tiene esa posibilidad por eso se empezaba a transformar; aunque usualmente se lima los colmillos que le heredaran sus ancestros, estos nunca se le quitaran

Hay quien dice que los Zods son la mezcla vulgar entre un licántropo y un vampiro, al no tener mucho poder suelen servir a estas dos castas fuertes para su protección.


	10. Una noche a tu lado

**Keira: **Este capitulo esta dedicado exclusivamente a la pareja CamusxMilo

**Kaira:** Es muy romántico para ser algo que escribiste tu

**Keira**: Tu crees, que soy pura sangre o que?

**Kaira**: es que me sorprende ver tu lado sentimental

**Keira**: Bueno pues así soy yo, comencemos con el fic

"Una noche a tu lado" 

Mientras bailaban envueltos en una aura de misterio, enredando sus almas en una danza perfecta; Camus no podía decir que estaba soñando, pues su conciencia le impedía creerlo, por su parte Milo juraría que ese era su sueño vuelto realidad, se acurruco mas sobre su pecho escuchando como su corazón latía al compás de la balada.

El encanto se rompió cuando Camus sintió unas presencias amenazantes y se dirigió con Milo asía la salida, tratando de no llamar la atención, habían pasado un par de horas desde eso y ahora se encontraban en una pequeña colina, tendidos sobre la hierba bañada de roció, abrazándose como si temieran que en cualquier momento su sueño se perdiera y se desvanecieran en los brazos del otro.

"Quizás por que es de noche, estoy soñando y no te tengo a mi lado solo eres la pálida imagen de mis recuerdos"-le dijo Milo en un susurro casi imperceptible, mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza-"Así que si eres mi sueño deja preguntarte una sola cosa, ¿eres real?"- cristalinas lagrimas bañan su rostro para caer sobre la palma de Camus, que le mira y sonríe

"Soy tan real como tu, que acaso no lo entiendes...no entiendes que te amo..."-Milo no paraba de llorar y Camus lo abraza sonriendo- "Milo tu tristeza yo te la quitare"- deposita unos suaves y delicados besos sobre los párpados cerrados de Milo haciéndolo estremecer, saboreando su tristeza

"Camus yo... quiero decirte algo importante..."-No termino de hablar por que los suaves labios del otro lo silenciaron y como rehusarse a tan apetecible propuesta, Camus hace el beso mas profundo sujetando a Milo por la nuca y atrayéndolo mas a él hasta que sus pieles se fundan, hasta que sean uno solo...

"Lo se no tienes por que decírmelo, reconozco tu aroma tu esencia, soy yo aquel que te ha hecho el amor desde pequeño, él que siempre ha estado a tu lado; ¿eso es lo que querías preguntarme verdad, créeme soy real y estoy aquí solo contigo en esta noche"-Sus labios se volvieron a juntarse, mientras que las luciérnagas revolotean a su al derredor

"Una noche a tu lado"-Milo se separa un poco sin soltarse de los brazos del otro para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Camus y susurrarle palabras de confusión, pero sobretodo de amor

Permanecen abrazados hasta mas de media noche, como si el tiempo que existieron separados, fuese el mismo que se empeña en unirlos en una danza majestuosa de eterno ardor

El día comienza a clarear cuando Milo siente una terrible pesadez en todo su cuerpo y comienza a bostezar , entre cierra los ojos, para tener como ultimo recuerdo antes de que Morfeo gane esta partida, la dulce sonrisa de Camus que lo toma entre su brazos

Mas tarde en el castillo de Camus sus sirvientes y su hijo no podían creer lo que este hacia, traer a un mortal a la casa, eso era simplemente aberrante, por no decir mas.

"Es mi decisión y la tienen que respetar, prepárenle una alcoba y que nadie lo toque y saben que cuando digo nadie es nadie, entendieron"-Su voz resonó por todo el castillo pero Hyoga no le hizo mucho caso pues estaba miraran fijamente al muchacho que su padre traía en brazos, tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía, Camus al notar la insistencia con que este veía a Milo se giro para encararlo

"Si Hyoga, es él con quien sueño"-La palabras tan frías se las lleva el viento, un murmullo, un alivio nada mas

"No es eso padre, es que yo lo conozco de otra parte, este chico me ayudo cuando tenia problemas, justamente ayer lo conocí antes de regresar a casa"-aunque fuese su hijo, no compartían la misma gélides y en su voz un leve fuego se respiraba.

Camus no le tomo mucha importancia a las palabras dichas por su hijo; y se dirige con Milo a las habitaciones de la parte noreste y lo deposita sobre un mullido lecho en una habitación sumamente lujosa con decorados exquisitos y finos labrados, para después sentarse a su lado y contemplar a su hermosa flor dormir tranquila, desconociendo todo peligro.

Una breve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, mientras su mano mueve algunos mechones azulados que le impedían ver por completo la perfección de aquel ser delante suyo

"Por que te amo, esta piel que nos separa es estorbosa seamos uno solo"-Camus se aproxima al cuello de Milo y estando a poca distancia de su cuello muestra sus afilados colmillos listos para extraer la sangre de su victima.

En otro lugar las cosas son un tanto diferentes aunque las sensaciones sean las mismas, por lo menos para uno; En el bosque en el que hacia unos días tuvieron un desagradable encuentro, los gemelos caminaban sin rumbo fijo, estaban muy desorientados y tenían frió.

Entre la espesura del bosque se podía distinguir una cabaña con las luces encendidas, así que se dirigieron a ese lugar para pedir acilo por esa noche.

"Saga toca la puerta"-Kanon no paraba de tiritar y se abrazo mas a su hermano

"No te preocupes seguro aquí nos ayudaran"-Toco la puerta y esta se abrió sin que se viera nadie dentro

"El fuego esta encendido pero no hay nadie, que te parece si pasamos y esperamos a que su dueño regrese, no creo que le moleste que entremos"-Ambos entraron y se acurrucaron delante del fuego, Saga abraza a Kanon y este solo se deja llevar por la calidez de los brazos del otro mientras sus ojos se divierten con el danzar de las flamas

"Duerme Kanon que yo estaré aquí para vigilar tus sueños nada te sucederá"-Kanon se sonroja un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Saga para evitar que este se de cuenta del poder que tiene sobre él

"De verdad que estarás ahí siempre que te necesite, nunca me dejaras solo"-Saga acaricia la cabeza de Kanon enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su igual y sonríe ante la inseguridad de este.

"Siempre estaré ahí te lo prometo, eres mi otra mitad como no estarlo"-Kano se regocijo aun mas y una idea atravesó su mente, si Milo lo viese ahora recostado en los brazos de Saga y que este le hablara de aquella forma seguro se sorprendería; da un ligero bostezo para después quedarse dormido sabiendo que le gano la partida por lo menos esta noche a Mu

Saga mira a su hermano de lo mas complacido, le encanta verlo feliz, su pequeño hermano lo era todo para el siempre fue así desde pequeños; un amor sobre todas las cosas y aunque pasaran cientos de años él lo seguiría queriendo igual, o mas por que con cada día que pasaba a su lado algo en él crecía cada vez mas y mas

Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la única cama que había en aquel lugar, recostándolo a su lado para dormir abrazándolo

Afuera de la cabaña un chico de cabellera larga cual ala de cuervo les sonreía a los dos hermanos durmientes.

"Gracias por avisarme Sorrento, Shaka estará feliz cuando se entere de esto"-El de cabellos rosas solo naciente con la cabeza

"Sabes que todos los que estamos bajo el mando de los 13 grandes, debemos de cuidar de ellos"-su mirada cambio un poco, y su tono de voz fue mas sutil"- aunque por otro lado yo acudí a ti por que se que eres el ayudante personal de uno de ellos, de el ángel rubio Shaka y a él le interesa mucho estos dos por que son suyos y seguro me darán un premio por tal información verdad Shiryu"-El chico asintió y le entrego una bolsa y una flauta dorada

"Los 13 grandes siempre recompensan a sus fieles seguidores no lo olvides Sorrento"-El otro sonrió complacido al tener su premio entre las manos para después retirarse-"Ahora solo hay que esperar"

Regresando al castillo, en la habitación de Milo, Camus estaba a punto de transformarle en un vampiro, pero algo lo detiene y no es que Milo se haya despertado simplemente de que sus labios salió una pequeña frase

"Me siento seguro a tu lado, te amo Camus"-Camus no pudo seguir adelante, como le podría hacer eso sin su consentimiento, solo le restaba esperar para saber que es lo que el otro deseaba, y si decidía volverse un caminante nocturno

"Yo también te amo y sabré esperar, así como también aceptare tu decisión"-deposita un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Milo, para después partir a descansar el también dejando en la entrada de la puerta a dos Apisas

Camino desconcertado por todo el castillo admirando el juego de luces y sombras que se formaban sobre su cabeza, pero por sublime que fuese todo aquello no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que le robo el sueño y lo ha hecho vivir de nuevo, golpeo su pecho justo en el corazón como pidiendo que se callara, que apaciguara su golpeteo y le dejara descansar, pues su tamborileo lo único que hace es, recordarle que nunca fue humano y por lo tanto nunca será amado por los hombres; suspiro pesadamente y siguió su recorrido hasta toparse con su hijo que salía de la habitación de su joven amante, realmente lo envidiaba, Hyoga parecía conforme con su destino y se aceptaba tal y como es nunca le reprochaba nada, e incluso ese mancebo unos 1502 años mas joven que él había encontrado lo mas valioso en este mundo, un poder mas haya de toda comprensión, un don, el guerrero invencible, el acecino feroz de la tristeza, de la nostalgia pero sobre todo de la inmortalidad, una palabra de cuatro letras que es incapaz de guardad semejante poder en tan poco espacio o quizás no es tan grande como se imagina la mayoría, si solo es amor, cuatro letras conformando un nombre igual que él

"Milo, que voy hacer contigo?"-Siguió su marcha no podía dormir, así que se dedico a vagar

"u.u" "n.n" "u.u" "n.n" "u.u" "n.n" "u.u" "n.n" "u.u" "n.n"

**Kaira**: Estuvo bien en verdad

**Keira**: si me gusto tomar una sola noche de diferentes ángulos de vista

**Kaira**: Adore la parte en la que Camus iba transformar a Milo

**Keira**: si es linda, pero las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes cuando este despierte en casa de un vampiro, por que si te das cuenta nunca le dijo que era un vampiro

**Kaira**: por otro lado nos solicitaron mas diccionario y les recordamos que cada palabra que aquí se usa es propiedad nuestra y solo en esta obra tiene sentido, es decir todos los personajes son ficticios

**Keira**: en resumen, todo es inventado

**Apisas**: Serpientes que llegan a medir mas de 4 metros pertenecen a la era Cámbrica; solo obedecen a un solo amo y son siempre fieles, sus características principales es la carnosidad en forma de corona que traen sobre la cabeza y los tres aros en la cola, sus colores varían y van desde el negro al blanco pasando por la gama de grises.

Su veneno es muy usado ya que es fácilmente disuelto en agua y no altera su sabor, dejando que la victima caiga en un profundo sueño y en 24 horas muera, la única cura conocida es la Chuga

**Luna de Plata**: Es la parte que encierra los secretos de la noche en el medallón, sus propietarios anteriores a Kanon tuvieron una muerte trágica o serios problemas los que la poseyeron son: Alex hermano de Jack (Acecinado por los Yaramis), Alejandra madre de los gemelos y amiga de Jack (Muerta por Jack al tratar de proteger a su esposo e hijos), la vampiresa líder de los Yaramis( solo se sabe que trata de vengarse por una traición amorosa); Esta luna encierra varios poderes que la mayoría de sus poseedores desconoce, aumenta el lazo y la dislocación astral que usualmente usan los vampiros para traer cosas desde lejos siempre y cuando exista un lazo entre ellos.

**Sol naciente**: Es la otra parte del medallón este encierra los poderes de la luz y no es mas poderoso que el de la luna solo que sus poseedores creen que lo es, cada parte del medallón elige a su dueño, pero solo podrán activar sus cualidades si son los elegidos ( se forme un lazo mas haya del cósmico).

El sol naciente cuenta con la cualidad de alumbrar el camino entre la oscuridad.

Se dice que el que posee el sol tiene serios problemas existenciales y amorosos, su poder se incrementa cuando esta junto a la persona que ama, además de que al formar un lazo estrecho con el poseedor de la otra mita los puede teletrasportar, hacer arder el hielo y congelar el fuego

**Medallón**: Este medallón cuenta con dos partes y una tercera para unirlos, a las uniones se les conoce como estrellas son dos y aunque ambas abren el tesoro atlantita la estrella de los Yaramis abre una puerta mas, el otro guardián de la estrella es Milo, le fue heredada por un misterioso encapuchado del que no se sabe mucho, solo que conoce a la perfección la historia de todos e incluso por lo que parece el verso completo del medallón.

Para unir las partes del medallón se necesita a los elegidos ya que sin ellos las partes botan generando una onda de choque masiva.

Una cualidad del medallón que no esta comprobada es que puede alterar el tiempo a su antojo.

**Martelius Nominis**: Era un clérigo de origen francés que poseyó el medallón completo y descifro el acertijo que tenia detrás al poco tiempo de haber echo esto su convento fue incendiado y se dice que murió en aquel siniestro aunque nunca se encontró rastro alguno de su cuerpo.

La mayoría de sus trabajos se encuentran ahora en el museo de Latis en España aunque son pocos y se guardan celosamente por el mismo museo, los expertos en este tema es una pareja de nobles Syd y Bud dueños también del museo

**Min**: Madre adoptiva de los gemelos, su carácter es muy amable y suele preocuparse mucho por su familia, su mayor temor es que algún día sus hijos sepan la verdad de sus orígenes y no los vuelva a ver jamás, por lo mismo insiste a su marido que se muden a Darkenin para alejar ese temor.

Cuando sus hijos le cuentan lo que sucedió en el bosque y llegan los detectives a su casa este temor se hace mas grande, por que presiente que la verdad se acerca.

Ella es la primera en darse cuenta de que sus hijos no son humanos sino una mezcla entre estos y vampiros, tiene una reunión con Shion (el maestro de biología) antes de su muerte y de la desaparición de Saga


	11. Encuentro

Encuentro 

Kaira: Perdón por nuestra ausencia pero es que ya saben la escuela y todo como que no nos dejan mucho tiempo

Keira: Por eso antes de entrar a exámenes les dejamos este capitulo para que se acuerden de nosotras

Kaira: Keira pero si yo creo que ellos de lo que menos se pueden olvidar es de nosotras

Keira: Quieres hacer bonus extra verdad mi cielo, por lo del capitulo anterior en el que dije que tenia malos asistentes verdad

Kaira: No se de que me hablas y en ese caso tu también arruinaste Mundo Yaoi

Keira: eso no fue mi culpa y sabes que déjalo hay que sino vamos a ver las frutas podridas de nuestra infancia

Kaira: Bien, pero te las estoy apuntando comencemos

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Shaka se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo en ese lugar, mira que es una gran ofensa desobedecer una decisión del concejo, sin importar tu rango ( Mientras Aioria estaba de espaldas Shaka le imitaba burlescamente, siendo al final reprendido por el primero cuando este se hubo dado cuenta) y no me hagas esas caras que pareces niño chiquito, demuestra un poco de madurez para los cientos de años que tienes por favor"-Aioria estaba que sacaba uno por las orejas ya que el plan que con tanto esmero había planeado se le fue de las manos-"Estuve tan cerca Aioros, como pudo haber fallado si era estaba todo tan bien calculado"- se frotaba los ojos con cansancio antes de tumbarse en una silla

"Lo que a mi me preocupa son que esos cazadores del demonio, creo que debemos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en destruirlos antes de que ellos se enteren de nuestros planes y los utilicen en nuestra contra, además ni quisiera puedo imaginar que pasaría si conocieran la historia de Solarium y sus componentes para dar inicio al fin del de nuestra era regresando al deseo original de los Preatlantitas y de nuestros atepasados"-Le contesto Aioros a su hermano que se puso de pie y no paraba de dar vueltas en circulo como gato encerrado

"En eso tiene razón, recuerda que Jack debe morir o lo pondrá todo en riesgo, bien sabes que no dudara en lastimarlos para conseguir lo que ambiciona, si mato a Alejandra a sangre fría y te lo advierto de una vez que si algo les pasa a Saga y a Kanon será por tu culpa"-Shaka había pedido un par de copas para tranquilizarse y callarle la boca a Aioria, este solo los mira de muy mala gana, como si dijera que esas noticias no son nada nuevas

"Eso ya lo se y no creas que se me ha olvidado tu pequeña falta Shaka, solo que por el momento tengo otros asuntos mas importantes pero luego hablaremos de ello"-Shaka estaba apunto de recriminarle cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta con insistencia-"Adelante"

"Siento interrumpirlos sus señorías, pero es que el amo Shiryu me ha dado un recado de suma urgencia para el altísimo 9º miembro de la orden"-Shaka se puso de pie para recibir el mensaje pues era a el a quien llamaban y tenia mucha curiosidad de saber cual era el mensaje ya que solo Shiryu se comportaría de tal manera si fuera algo de vida o muerte

"Con tu permiso Aioria"- Sale en compañía del sirviente que acababa de entrar

Ya en el papacillo le solicita que le de el masaje tan úrgete de Shiryu, mientras se recarga sobre la pared en la que se representa al medallón preatlantita incrustado en una roca con extraños símbolos

"El amo Shiryu me dijo que ya tiene en una vieja cabaña a los muchachos solo espera sus ordenes para saber que hacer con ellos o donde llevarlos"-Sino hubiera estado recargado en la pared seguro se hubiera caído de la impresión, murmuro un los tengo a la vez que chispeaban sus ojos

"Alguien mas sabe de esto, me refiero alguno de los otros 13 miembros lo sabe"-pregunto mientras trataba de intimidar mas con el sujeto para que no les oyesen

"No que yo sepa señor, me retiro sino necesita nada mas"-se puso en posición de firmes para recibir la orden, Shaka solo lo despidió con un elegante ademán antes de regresar al cuarto en el que le esperaban sus compañeros

"Con su permiso pero han surgido ciertas inconveniencias por las cuales debo ausentarme, nos vemos al rato"-esa actitud tan fría dejo helados a los hermanos, pero Aioria que aun seguía molesto no lo iba dejar ir tan fácil sin que les diera una explicación-"Aioria hablaremos mas tarde ¿quieres, incluso si te urge mucho puedes darte una vuelta por mis aposentos, eso si aun recuerdas donde están"- lo paro en seco, mientras que a él se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Aioros solo rodó los ojos con pereza al ver que esos dos nunca cambiarían

Ya en el bosque Shaka se encontraba de mejor humor cuando Shiryu le llevo a ver a los gemelos que dormían placidamente en la cabaña ajenos a lo que les rodeaba

"Lo vez es el llamado de la sangre Shaka no tenias por que preocuparte"-Shiryu estaba incluso mas feliz que Shaka por que al fin este había dejado su mal humor para aflorar libremente su mas profundo ser

"Ahora solo falta saber a donde los llevaremos, no quiero que Aioria los tenga tan rápido es conveniente que se preocupe un poco; si mi memoria no me falla hay un castillo en Irlanda muy apropiado para estos caso, tu que opinas Shiryu"-Le pregunto de lo mas complacido por su trabajo

Mientras estos dos discutía por ver a donde llevar a los chicos, una sombra los miraba fijamente mientras su capa se mecía con el frió viento nocturno.

"¿A donde y cuando? Es algo que yo decido y por mucho que los apoye este no es el momento, aun necesitan aprender mas para poder tomar una buena decisión sobre lo que harán al encontrarse frente al Solarium"- saco de sus ropas un extraño reloj y lo abrió para sacar de este una pequeña llave que se conecta a la base del mismo convirtiéndolo en un báculo con una esfera temporal suspendida y con dos alas a cada lado le adornaban-"Tanto domino el tiempo como el destino de las criaturas, el presente se hace pasado con un solo chasquito, giran las agujas del reloj manteen el tiempo"

Dicho esto una neblina comenzó a cubrir el lugar, pero esto no alerto para nada a los dos vampiros que seguían su platica como si nada hasta que esta les envuelve por completo, con forme la neblina avanza dejando ver el lugar donde se encontraban Shiryu y Shaka vació; él sujeto avanza y se inclina en el lugar donde antes estaban los otros recogiendo un poco de tierra de las pisadas de los dos que se están evaporando

"Noveno miembro de la orden de los 13 grandes, tomo una parte de ti por que se que en el futuro serás de mis peores dolores de cabeza y tomo de tu alumno su esencia para llegar a ti sin que me veas"-guarda la tierra en distintos frascos ámbar para después ponerlos en los compartimientos individuales de su cinturón

La niebla sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la cabaña donde se encuentran los gemelos durmiendo placidamente, entra por debajo de la puerta como si de un mounstro se tratase que tantease el lugar por el que pasa con la sola misio de devorar la vida del lugar; envuelve la cama en una suave cortina aperlada sin despertar a los ocupantes de la misma y cuando estos hubieron desaparecido el misterioso sujeto entra al cuarto tocando un arpa para que la bestia del tiempo vuelva al reloj, segundos mas tarde entra su pequeño asistente un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de edad de ensortijados cabellos verdes que le llegan a la cintura sujetos por una cinta azul y por ropa solo viste unos zapatitos puntiagudos de color negro y camisa y pantalón blanco con un cinturón semejante al de su maestro con varios compartimientos y bolsas

"Maestro Mime, no cree que ya ha interferido bastante, sabe bien que esa no es nuestra misión, primero ayudando al estos chicos y después le entrego Antares al chico ese de nombre Milo eso ya es favoritismo y usted me ha dicho que no hay favoritismos en este negocio, que solo me limite a observar y a manejar correctamente el tiempo"-Mime sonrió ante la perspicacia de su joven alumno seguramente en poco tiempo él seria uno de los mejores majos de tiempo y aunque tenia razón no podía evitar tener ese favoritismo hacia esos chicos, pues él al ser un observador del tiempo había aprendido a detectar ciertas sutilezas y movimientos energéticos, estos le indicaban hacia donde debía fluir libremente o con mayor facilidad la energía.

"Sora hay veces que no siempre la teoría nos dice la forma correcta de hacer las cosas y uno se debe basar en la experiencia y la expansión de los sentidos"-El niño asintió con la cabeza a lo que su maestro le decía pero aun le quedaba una duda

"Y no le preocupa el efecto mariposa, recuerde que nada se mueve impunemente, si quito la semilla de la orilla del rió una piedrita comienza a rodar choca con otra y así sucesivamente hasta formar una avalancha"-Repitió de memoria la lección

"Si me preocupa, pero créeme que el daño seria mayor si hubiera dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso y si me dejas recordarte un observador no solo vigila el paso del tiempo registrando sus acordes sino que busca enfocarlo asía el mejor de los rumbos"- le removió el cabello con cariño para después desaparecer junto con él

A la mañana siguiente los gemelos despiertan en su alcoba juntos en la cama de Kanon al parecer según les dijeron sus padres habían llegado tan cansados de la fiesta que ni siquiera habían hablado con ellos ya en el almuerzo los chicos veían la televisión mientras desayunaban hot cakes en la televisión pasaron un reportaje especial de cómo había quedado la escuela a la que asistían y los comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros de lo que había sucedido esa noche

"Saga tu crees que..."-Pregunto el menor en voz baja para que solo su hermano pudiera escucharle

"Si eso parece, ven conmigo veamos esto en la sala para que papa y mama no escuchen de lo que hablamos total y papa se va enterar pero no de todo entendido"-Los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la sala donde encendieron la televisión justo en esos momentos pasaban algunas imágenes borrosas de los cazadores y los retratos hablados de cada uno de ellos.

En el fondo van apareciendo los detectives que ya conocían con anterioridad y la reportera corría a su encuentro.

"Detectives nos podrían regalar unos minutos de sus tiempo si no es mucha molestia"- les pregunto obligándolos a detenerse y que estos aceptaran-"Bien se dice que la escuela fue el lugar de la batalla de los vampiros y de los cazadores que en otra época fueron especialmente famosos"

"Que le hace pensar eso señorita si las cintas de video son prácticamente nulas"-pregunto Seiya sonriéndole a la chica mientras le daba poca importancia a sus palabras

"Por los retratos hablados de los aquí presentes"-La cámara hace un enfoque a una vieja fotografía y a los retratos que elaboro el perito esa mañana y con algo de tecnología envejece la fotografía dándole un toque muy similar a los retratos hablados; en la fotografía se pueden ver a Jack y a Mat junto con sus compañeros a un lado de Jack se encuentra Alejandra la madre de los gemelos.

Saga instintivamente aprieta el botón de grabar de la video, para verlo mas tarde y que no se les escape ningún detalle

Al terminar de ver el reportaje los dos se giran al mismo tiempo para verse a la cara.

"¿No fue un sueño verdad?"-Saga le pregunto a Kanon que estaba echo un manojo de nervios

"Creo que no lo fue, pero por que nos perseguía nosotros no les hemos hecho nada"-Cuestiono el menor

"Ahora que lo recuerdo cuando salí a buscarte pase al lado de un chico rubio que me llamo mucho la atención era como si el tiempo se parase para los dos, este volteo momentáneamente y me miro complacido para después sonreírme mostrándome sus colmillos, me invito a seguirle y mis pies le obedecieron momentáneamente incluso quería ir se sentía bien, como si ya lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo..."-se detuvo por que mientras estaba perdido en sus recuerdos no se percato de que Kanon estaba muy cerca de sus rostro mirándolo con avidez

"Y ¿que paso después?"- Saga se movió un poco hacia tras chocando contra la pared y permitiéndole de esta forma a su hermano que se acomodara mejor entre sus piernas

"El medallón comenzó a brillar y me trajo a la mente tu imagen volviendo a mi cordura"- le contesto mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Mientras tanto en la escuela que obviamente se habían sus pendido las clases los dos detectives bajaban por el lugar , Ikki aun seguía preocupado por lo que había sucedido anoche pero Seiya solo le pidió que lo olvidara

"Seguro que quieres que haga eso?"-Le pregunto mientras tomaban algunas muestras de los residuos de los vampiros

"Es lo mejor para los dos sabes nunca te agradecí por el permanecer a mi lado y comprender también mi situación, por aceptarme tal y como soy"-Le contesto mientras caminaba hasta llegar a una pared en la que Ikki le toma de los hombros para empujarlo contra la misma y acorralarlo

"Como no te iba a comprender si tu y mi hermano son las dos cosas que mas quiero en este mundo"-Dicho eso alza un poco su barbilla para poder besarle tiernamente mientras Seiya rodea su cuello con sus brazos-"Te amo no lo olvides"

"Y Yo a ti"- sus manos comienzan a recorrerle la espalda hasta que una idea interrumpe su concentración haciendo que Ikki le mire de muy mala gana

"Y a ti que te sucede?"- Seiya no le hace caso y se dirige a ver a la reportera que sigue en su camioneta

"Es solo una corazonada, ven"-Al llegar a la camioneta le pide a la chica que le preste la foto que mostró hace un rato y que se la tiene que llevar, la chica acepta de muy mala gana y se lada ya mas tarde en su departamento Seiya le explica por que se comporto así

"Lo vez"-le mostró la fotografía

"¿Qué quieres que vea, si ya conozco de memoria haces idiotas Seiya"- le pregunto entregándole la fotografía

"A ellos no, a ella"-Señala a la chica que esta con ellos-"No se te hace familiar ese rostro esas formas, incluso el color de cabello que es bastante raro"-Saca su computadora portátil escanea la foto separando a la chica del resto, abre los archivos y saca de ellos la de los gemelos mientras la maquina busca los datos de la chica Seiya le muestra las imágenes a su pareja que le mira muy atento-" Es su madre"-La computadora les indica que ya a terminado de procesar la información y ya sabe quien es la chica-"Veamos su nombre es Alejandra..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaira: por que lo dejas así

Keira: es que me gusta el suspenso y además esta vez les di mas datos

Kaira: y yo soy la mala

Keira: eres solo una principiante, comparada conmigo


End file.
